Del olvido al no me acuerdo
by TillyW
Summary: [PostHgts] TERMINADO Despues de la derrota de Voldemort, los Weasleys desaparecen, Harry y Hermione tienen que seguir sin ellos, hasta que años despues se reencuentran, pero los Weasley no los reconocen.
1. Weasleys desaparecidos

CAPITULO 1

Siete años habian pasado desde la destrucción del mago mas oscuro de todos los tiempos, Harry Potter lo habia destruido, ayudado por mucha gente, la orden del fénix y principalmente Ron y Hermione. Pero no habian salido bien librados del todo, tuvieron bajas, Harry estuvo hospitalizado por poco mas de seis meses, Hermione estuvo en la misma situación, completamente en estado de coma.

Ella fue la primera en recuperarse, e iba a todos los dias a ver si el habia mejorado, y por dos semanas se encontro siempre con una negativa, mientras tanto busco a los Weasleys pero ya no estaban. Era como si se hubiesen desaparecido de la tierra, donde antes estaba la madriguera ahora solo habia vacas y ovejas pastando. Fue al Callejon Diagon, pero el local de Sortilegios Weasley no tenia ni una seña de su existencia, las ventanas estaban selladas con tablas y un letrero destartalado decia "EN RENTA". Busco en el ministerio a Arthur Weasley pero no habia ningun registro de el. En la lista del personal de Gringotts no existia el nombre de William Weasley, ahora ni siquiera de Fleur Weasley-Delacour. Incluso contacto gente de Rumania para que encontraran a Charlie Weasley, pero nadie lo conocia.

Cuando Harry desperto, estuvo aislado un dia, y solo hasta el siguiente pudo verlo Hermione, el inmediatamente pregunto por Ron, por Ginny, por todos. Hermione le conto que a los Weasleys no los encontraba por ningun lado, Lupin, Niphandora, Moody, todos, solo le decian que habian desaparecido, pero nadie sabia su paradero.

En cuanto Harry pudo caminar, ayudo a Hermione en su búsqueda, pero no obtuvieron ninguna respuesta, Harry presiono a Lupin acusandolo de que el sabia donde se encontraban los Weasleys pero no queria decirselo, a lo que Lupin le respondia que el tampoco sabia donde estaban, y que no tenia ninguna razon para ocultarle a Harry donde estaban, ya que ahora, por primera vez en su vida, Harry no corria ningun peligro.

Incluso viajaron a Rumania, buscando a Charlie pero nunca encontraron un indicio de que el habia estado trabajando ahí. Desesperados al llegar al Londres, fueron a buscarlos incluso a Azkaban, pero era solo por descarte porque estaban seguros que ahí no estaban. Se hospedaban en casa de Hermione, los padres de ella trataron de animarlos, pero nunca lo lograron, en un intento de desesperación, Hermione una noche entro a la habitación de huéspedes donde Harry dormia, lo desperto y le dijo que no hiciera ruido, que se vistiera y salieran lo mas callados posibles.

"Entraremos al ministerio, revisaremos cada gaveta y encontraremos donde estan Harry", y asi lo hicieron, Hermione rompio todas las maldiciones necesarias, le dedicaron varias noches, pero nunca encontraron nada, hasta que un dia, sin tener nocion del tiempo fueron descubiertos, y fueron llevados hasta una persona muy intimidante encargada de la seguridad, una señora de avanzada edad experta en hechizos y de aspecto severo los interrogo

- Que razon de peso justifica que registren el ministerio de arriba abajo? Porque no son ladrones, eso ya lo note. Información es lo que quieren

- Estamos en problemas? – pregunto Hermione a punto de las lagrimas

- Ustedes son heroes, nos haremos de la vista gorda con esto, si me dicen toda la verdad, que es lo que quieren?

- Información – le dijo Harry – solo queremos saber donde estan los Weasleys

La señora lo miro sorprendida y adopto una mirada mas compasiva

- Los Weasleys estan a salvo, no es suficiente eso acaso?

- No, es decir si, pero… porque desaparecieron? Donde estan…

- Eso no se lo puedo decir señor Potter, pero puedo decirle porque desaparecieron – hizo una pausa para acomodarse mejor en su asiento – La casa de los señores Weasleys, fue atacada severamente, todos estuvieron heridos por un par de semanas, cuando se recuperaron todos estaban en shock y tenian amnesia, Recuerdo que Arthur siempre decia justificando algun comportamiento de su familia con la frase "genes de Weasley" y eso fue lo que aplico aquí, no soy medimaga para describirle exactamente que es lo que paso en el cuerpo de cada Weasley…

- Pero y entonces Fleur? – la interrumpio Hermione que ya no lloraba

- Ella no tiene amnesia, pero acepto el destino que les dimos a los Weasleys, estaban vulnerables y decidimos darles nuevas identidades, los transferimos a un nuevo pais, algo asi como "proteccion a testigos" que maneja una asociación muggle, creo que ustedes saben a que me refiero. La señora Fleur acepto mudarse para irse con su esposo, aunque el no la reconocia, estaba feliz de saber que esa hermosa chica era su esposa, por lo que no replico cuando ella los siguió. Ellos estan seguros y no tienen rastro de la maldad que vivieron, si bien su amigo Ronald no estaba en la madriguera cuando el ataque ocurrio, ya que estaba supongo con ustedes, cuando desperto tambien desperto con amnesia, no se conocen ni ellos mismos, pero tratan de adaptarse a eso, Fleur los llama por su nombre, y les da datos de sus personalidades, tratando de que tarde o temprano se recuperen completamente

- Pero nosotros queremos ayudarlos…

- Lo siento, no puedo decirles donde estan, pueden ser buscando de nuevo por los seguidores de V… de V… bueno de ya-saben-quien, los Weasleys son una familia importante en el mundo mágico, y es nuestro deber protegerlos, después de todo, Ronald tambien es un heroe. Y tengo entendido señor Potter, que usted se alejo de Ginebra para poder protegerla, es por eso que les pido que sigan alejados, cuando ellos se recuperen volveran, y estaran a salvo porque estaran atentos a las señales, ahorita todos son como niños, no han perdido sus poderes, pero tememos que no recuerden hechizos para defenderse, por eso los hemos alejado de todos…

Hermione y Harry se miraron

- Ahora vayanse, esto es solo una advertencia, pero si los volvemos a descubrir urgando donde no deben, se les impondra un castigo severo.

Al llegar a casa de Hermione, sus padres los miraron sorprendidos, iban ya de salida hacia su consultorio y solo les indicaron que podian tomar para el desayuno, pero ellos en lo que menos pensaban era en comer, se dejaron caer cada uno sobre un sofa, suspirando profundamente

- Que vamos a hacer? – le dijo ella con una voz monotona

- Yo no hare nada por el momento – respondio el con una voz cargada de arrepentimiento – si yo no fuera tan cercano a los Weasleys esto no hubiera pasado

- No digas tonterias Harry, a mi no me paso nada…

- Por eso me aleje de Ginny, por eso! Y ahora mira lo que le ha pasado, y han decidido alejarla de mi porque han visto que sigo siendo una amenaza!

- Harry! – rezongo indignada – no es por eso, es por… el peligro de que no se puedan defender solos

- Yo no los buscare, no por el momento – dijo con amargura – atrapare a todos los mortifagos, y cuando ya no haya ninguno, ire por ellos, y les mandare contruir otra casa, aquí en Londres y…

- Basta Harry. Tu no eres el unico que esta afectado y no trates de ponerte como la victima, ni pensar que es tu culpa. Le pudo pasar a cualquiera. Acaso crees que no quiero saber donde estan? Acaso piensas que tu eres el unico que esta sufriendo… Ron… yo… - los ojos se le aguaron – lo amo entiendes! No sabes como me arrepiento de no haberle dicho algo. Ahora siento que se me fue de las manos…

Hermione lloro profundamente, como si se ahogara, Harry corrio hacia ella y la abrazo

- Tu al menos estuviste con Ginny, Ron y yo no tuvimos oportunidad

- Calma Hermione…

Ya solo se tenian el uno al otro, Harry en su empeño por atrapar mortifagos estudio en la academia de Aurores, y Hermione estudio para Detective Mágica. Siguieron viviendo en la casa de ella los siguientes años, Harry quiso irse pero los Granger no lo permitieron, le dieron a Harry obligaciones y derechos para que sintiera que ese era su hogar. Los fines de semana cortaba el pasto o ayudaba al señor Granger a arreglar el auto, aportaba dinero del de su boveda, y el cuarto de huéspedes se convirtió en el cuarto de Harry, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba mas que unido a ellos fue en una ocasión en que el peleando con Hermione por ver a quien le tocaba pasar la aspiradora fueron castigados los dos por los padres de ella. Entonces se dio cuenta que lo veian como un hijo, y que ella era como su hermana, el castigo le cayo mejor de lo que esperaba, que fue trabajar cada uno en el consultorio una semana, sin el beneficio de un pago.

Cuando terminaron las carreras, Hermione y Harry decidieron independizarse e irse a vivir a Londres en su propio departamento, dividian los gastos por partes iguales, Harry trabajaba para el ministerio y realizaba misiones fuera del pais de vez en cuando, siempre aprovechaba y merodeaba por la comunidad magica para ver si habia un rastro de algun Weasley, pero nunca encontro nada. Lo mismo hacia Hermione, entre los muchos casos que tenia, siempre estaba alerta hacia alguna indicacion que la llevara a los Weasley, pero el ministerio los habia escondido y muy bien.

Hermione acaba de cumplir 25 años cuando sentian que sus vidas empezaban a estabilizarse, acaba de hacer una gran fiesta en el departamento con sus excompañeros de Hogwarts y alguna gente del trabajo. Hermione salio del país a los pocos dias para seguir el rastro de una persona que se creia estaba involucrada con el trafico de animales magicos capaces de producir sustancias alucinogenas.

Harry sin embargo tenia papeleo que arreglar en el ministerio y se encontraria en Londres para unas semanas aburridas de trabajo monotono, era septiembre y el frio pronto empezaria, por lo pronto el viento se intensificaba poco a poco, Harry se aferraba a su abrigo con fuerza, en la acera de enfrente diviso una cafeteria y penso que no le caeria mal algo caliente, cruzo la calle esquivando los taxis que tocaban el claxon sin parar y entro, seguido del inconfundible sonido de la campanilla que colgaba en la puerta.

"Un café por favor, y… un pay de manzana caliente" dijo a la mesera mientras se sentaba en la barra y trataba de calentarse las manos con el vapor de su boca. El lugar estaba a medio llenar y no era muy ruidoso, en la televisión tenian sintonizadas las noticias vespertinas, anunciaban que el clima empeoraria, lluvia, viento y frio se avecinaban. La campanilla volvio a tintinear, y en eso momento a Harry le sirvieron su café caliente y su pay, los miro con gusto y empezo a añadir azucar a su taza

- Me da una rebanada triple de pastel de chocolate y un chocolate caliente

Harry sonrio para sus adentros, alguien iba a tener insomnio por esa cantidad de azucar, miro al sujeto en cuestion y se paralizo. Aquel hombre llevaba un gorro tejido que le cubria tanto la cabeza como las orejas, era pecoso a mas no poder, se quito el gorro dejandolo a un lado y Harry vio que tenia el pelo de un rojo intenso, lo vio de arriba abajo, era delgado y larguirucho, y su nariz era larga. Trataba de quitarse un guante a la fuerza, pero batallaba, solto una groseria y Harry se sonrio con nostalgia.

Ron lo vio y agito la cabeza sonriendo por cortesía

- Hola amigo

Harry no respondio, se quedo tieso, "amigo", era evidente de Ron no lo reconocia, y Harry hizo algo desesperado, se quito el pelo de la frente dejando ver su cicatriz, quiza solo no lo habia reconocido porque los años cambian a la gente, pero Ron lo miro extrañado y le dio la espalda, cuando le dieron el pastel y el chocolate, los tomo, le dirigio una mirada de extrañeza a Harry y se fue a sentar a una mesa. Harry lo siguió con la mirada, girando sobre el banquillo en que estaba sentado, Ron le dirigio una mirada incomoda y trato de concentrarse en su pastel.

Harry tomo su café y su pay y se encamino a la mesa donde Ron estaba sentado

- Puedo sentarme?

Ron dudo y Harry no espero a que contestara, solo se sento, depositando su merienda en la mesa, pero ya sin pensar en comerla

- Te conozco – le dijo Harry – eres Ron verdad?

Ron palidecio, y asintio tontamente, soltando su tenedor por un momento

- De donde me conoces?

- De la escuela, estuvimos juntos, compartiamos el dormitorio, no recuerdas? Con Neville, Seamus y Dean

Harry estaba ansioso, emocionado y feliz pero debia controlarse para no espantar a Ron

- Lo siento, tengo… una condicion, y no te recuerdo

- Ginny! Ginny es tu hermana cierto?

- Eso es lo que dicen… - dijo el con humor – pero vaya que lo estoy dudando

Harry rio con ganas y comio un bocado de su pay

- Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Percy son tus hermanos! Molly y Arthur tus padres, y Fleur es esposa de Bill

- Vaya – dijo incomodo – sabes algo acerca de nosotros eh? Asi que es cierto eh? Fleur esposa de Bill, es decir, el esta feliz y eso, pero al principio trate de convencerla de que quiza era yo su esposo, menuda vergüenza he de haber pasado. Bueno y tu eres….?

- Harry Potter

- Pues… mucho gusto en conocerte… de nuevo

- Hermione! – exclamo Harry – Hermione debe verte

- Y Hermione es…?

- Nuestra mejor amiga, vivo con ella, es decir, es decir, solo como amigos eh? No seria capaz de hacerte algo asi… tu me conoces ejem, me conocias

- Amigo, no importa que vivas con una chica, es decir, me gustan las mujeres porque si estas esperando que tu y yo…

- No idiota! Mira – dijo contrariado – olvidalo!

La campanilla volvio a sonar y una pelirroja entro por ella, era menuda y un poco mas alta de lo que Harry recordaba, su pelo era largo y lacio, y las pecas aun se notaban aunque llevara maquillaje, llevaba un abrigo largo y unos zapatos elegantes, diviso la cabellera de su hermano y se acerco a el sonriendo, Harry se paralizo, el corazon se le habia parado o le latia mas fuerte? No lo sabia, temblo de pies a cabeza, que hacia? Donde ponia las manos? Que le diria? Estaba demasiado aterrado para no decir una estupidez, lo sabia, quedaria como un idiota, la veia por primera vez en muchos años, y ahora lo primero que ella iba a recordar de Harry era que le habia parecido un idiota. Ginny Weasley estaba mas bonita que nunca.

* * *

Hola, bueno, se que todavia no termino "Una Hermione Distinta" pero esta idea se me ocurrio de repente y tuve que escribirla. Bueno espero que les guste y espero sus comentarios! 


	2. Los Prewett

CAPITULO 2

Harry se quedo tenso en su silla, tenia los nudillos blancos de tanto presionar la mesa, Ginny se acerco a ellos, la sonrisa que le dirigio a Harry temblo, como si lo hiciera solo por cortesía

- Ron, dijiste que no tardarias… - volteo hacia Harry – hola, Ginny Prewett

- Prewett? – le dijo Harry con extrañeza

- Ey habias dicho que me conocias de la escuela! – le dijo Ron – no sabias que me apellidaba Prewett?

Harry reacciono, y entonces dio con que era obvio que no iban a llamarse Weasley, trato de sonreir para disimular su error

- Lo siento… es decir, han sido muchos años… creo que con el tiempo pense que eras Pigui… yo era un poco distraido

Ginny lo miro fijamente, hizo un ademan para indicarle a Ron que se recorriera en el sillon y se sento lentamente en el espacio que este le hizo

- De donde lo conoces? – le pregunto duramente a Harry

- De la escuela – respondio simplemente, intimidado por su mirada

- Me conoces a mi tambien?

- S-si, pasaba los veranos en la mad… en la casa de ustedes, y es por eso que los conozco a todos ustedes… incluso a Phlegm… es decir, es decir, a Fleur

- Jajaja Phlegm – sonrio Ginny – buen apodo

- Tu se lo pusiste – le dijo Harry sonriendo

- Soy ingeniosa o que? – dijo guiñandole un ojo traviesa a Ron

- Uy si! Deberias de dejar de molestarla, ella solo ha tratado de ayudarnos

- Nos ayudaria mas si se fuera y dejara de pretender que es la esposa de Bill, el me cae bien! Es mi favorito!

Harry rio al recordar que eso era cierto. Sin embargo agrego

- Lo siento Ginny, pero yo estuve en la boda de Fleur y Bill, y lamento indicarte que ella dice la verdad, recuerdo que tu traias un vestido dorado, igual que la hermana de Fleur, Gabrielle y… - noto la mirada de Ginny y Ron ansiosos pero no quiso ser imprudente – y fue una boda muy bonita y ya.

- Y como te llamas? – le dijo Ginny seriamente

- Harry Potter

- Harry Potter! – exclamo Ginny – he leido sobre ti y Fleur me ha contado algunas cosas! Vaya pense que serias mas… - dudo

- Guapo? Fuerte? Alto? – dijo Harry – no, solo un enclenque que tuvo suerte y mucha ayuda

- Lo siento – dijo Ginny sonrojada – uno idealiza a los heroes

- Bueno… vamonos Ginny – dijo Ron – mira nos quedamos en esta direccion, acabamos de mudarnos, buscanos

Harry tomo la tarjeta que le extendio Ron, y tomo una servilleta y escribio rapidamente la direccion y el telefono y se la entrego a Ron

- Necesito que Hermione te vea, los vea, por favor llamame, ella ahorita no esta en la ciudad pero en unos dias volvera y querra verlos, asi que no te sorprendas si un dia nos aparecemos en tu casa

- Claro que no, deberias venir a la casa, mi madre hace un rico estofado y una deliciosa tarta de calabaza

- Lo se – sonrio Harry con nostalgia

- Bueno, adios Harry, nos vemos luego – le dijo Ginny sonriendo

Y Harry los vio salir, los siguió con la mirada hasta que desaparecieron al dar vuelta en una esquina, Ginny volteo al café antes de desaparecer, sonriendo misteriosamente.

Harry llego corriendo a su departamento, tomo el telefono y marco al celular de Hermione, pero nadie contesto, marco al hotel pero no estaba en su habitación, dejo un recado de que se comunicara con el en cuanto apareciera ahí. Pero el recado nunca llego a ella por un error de administración del hotel, alguien perdio el papel en el cual el recado estaba escrito. Varios dias pasaron y Harry siguió llamandola a diario pero sin encontrarla, supuso que estaba muy ocupada.

Cierto dia, mientras Harry cenaba solo en su departamento una pizza de forma ovalada pero con un buen sabor, alguien toco el timbre, Harry hecho una maldición pues estaba a punto de la primer mordida, fue a abrir y vio a Ron en el pasillo

- Ron, pasa, que haces aquí?

- Ehm… tengo varios dias solo conviviendo con mis hermanos, queria ver una cara diferente

- Ah de ser difícil no conocer a nadie en la ciudad

- Si – sonrio Ron – es como el primer dia de escuela

- Escucha, apenas iba a cenar, vamos te caera bien un pedazo de pizza, hay cervezas en el refrigerador

Cenaron entre platicas de hombres, al menos Ron sabia todos los equipos de Quidditch y sus marcadores, por lo que hablaron de eso todo el tiempo, y Ron sintio como si lo conociera de toda la vida. Después de un par de horas, la cerveza se agoto

- Ire por mas – dijo Harry – hay una tienda aquí abajo, no tardo

Ron espero en el departamento, con curiosidad reviso algunas cosas, unas eran evidente que pertenecian a una chica, estaba detrás de un muro revisando un calendario cuando la puerta se abrio y escucho una cantarina voz femenina

- Volvi! Ah sido una mision muy difícil, ese idiota tiene una vida muy agitada, casi no he dormido, solo ansio comer un poco e irme a la cama

Avento la maleta en la sala y se quito los zapatos con un movimiento mecanico, se quito la liga que sujetaba su mono y agito el cabello, tarareo una cancioncilla mientras se quitaba el abrigo y fue hacia la cocina descalza, Ron la vio asomandose por el muro, era una chica muy bonita e inmediatamente sonrio como tonto, decidio salir de su escondite y hablarle

- Harry no esta, fue por cerveza

Hermione solto un grito ensordecedor, y volteo lentamente hacia Ron, no lo podia creer, corrio hacia el y se le abalanzo

- Ron! No lo puedo creer! Te busque por todos lados!

- En serio? – dijo con dificultad

Harry entro en ese momento y vio que Ron cargaba a Hermione, mientras ella sollozaba y era evidente que trataba de decirle algo, dejo la cerveza a un lado y fue a quitarla de Ron

- Hermione, calmate

- Es que… Ron… y tu porque no me dijiste! Maldito!

- Hermione te busque por todos lados – se excuso Harry

Se llevo a Hermione a un lugar apartado de Ron, pues ella estaba muy alterada, le susurro

- Escucha Hermione, el no nos recuerda, me lo encontre por casualidad hace unos dias, se acaban de mudar, no conocen a nadie aquí, calmate, yo estuve en shock tambien, pero no quiero confundirlos hasta que hablemos con un especialista que nos diga como debemos tratarlos, y por cierto, es Ron Prewett

Hermione asintio y se seco las lagrimas con el brazo, salieron de su espacio apartado y le dirigio una titubeante sonrisa a Ron

- Soy Hermione, fuimos muy amigos

Ron estrecho la mano que le ofrecia Hermione

- Ron Prewett

Se hizo un silencio incomodo, Ron se sentia un poco intimidado por la mirada ansiosa de ella, era obvio que se moria de ganas por hablarle de su pasado, pero el no se sentia muy comodo con eso, aun si decidio darle un poco de gusto

- Eeemh me dicen que fuimos amigos en la escuela

- Si – dijo ella con prontitud – en Hogwarts, Harry, tu y yo eramos inseparables, y luego se unio Ginny

- Ginny? – dijo confundido – y yo la soportaba?

- Bueno, a veces, en realidad eras un poco sobreprotector, asi que la mayoria de las veces ella es la que tenia que soportarte a ti, pero en realidad siempre la quisiste mucho…

- Hermione – le advirtió Harry con la comisura de los labios, pues ella ya empezaba a parlotear mucho

- Y donde vives? – dijo ella cambiando de tema

- En las afueras de Londres, mi padre acaba de comprar una casa de campo, no es muy grande ni lujosa pero le gusto a mi madre…

Se sentaron y cada quien tomo una cerveza

- … mama quiere ponerle un nombre, pero no se ha decidido por uno

- La Madriguera – dijo Harry

- Si, es lo que ha dicho Fleur, pero nadie quiere escucharla

- Que tal esta Ginny?

- Ah bien, conseguimos un trabajo en el ministerio, empezamos la siguiente semana, a Bill se le han dado bien las cuentas, por lo que trabajara en Gringotts creo que se llama, Charlie vino antes, criara animales magicos, el fue quien encontro la casa, en fin, el domingo mi madre hace comidas en la que todos debemos convivir, seria bueno que vinieran, sera genial ver caras nuevas

- Podemos invitar a Remus y Tonks? Son buenos amigos de la familia, Oh Luna y Neville se alegraran tanto de verlos – decia Hermione entusiasmada

- Lavender ira – la interrumpio Ron pensando que les estaba diciendo algo alegre

- Lavender? – dijo Hermione con actitud y cruzando los brazos – hace cuando que Lavender sabe que regresaste?

- Ayer me la encontre y… - dijo extrañado de la actitud de ella – aparentemente tambien fuimos muy amigos

- Ah claro, si, fueron muy amigos, recuerdo que…

- Ahí estaremos – dijo Harry interrumpiendola y lanzandole una mirada de advertencia – llevaremos el postre

Hablaron por un rato mas, solo trivialidades ya que nadie queria tocar un tema intimo o muy fuerte, cuando las cervezas se terminaron Ron se retiro, recordándoles la invitacion a su casa.

En cuanto Ron se alejo y cerraron la puerta, Hermione se arrojo a los brazos de Harry

- Por Merlín, esta bien! Esta bien después de todo este tiempo! Prewett, recuerdas que era el apellido de soltera de Molly, debimos haber buscado por ahi, en fin, viste a Ginny?

- Si – dijo el sonriendo

- Y como esta? – pregunto sin aliento

- Bien, bonita, como siempre

- Te recuerda? – pregunto esperanzada

- No, a ninguno de los dos

Hermione se dejo caer en el sofa y Harry se sento junto a ella y le lanzo una mirada evaluadora

- Y como lo viste? A Ron.

- Bien, ha cambiado, es decir, su esencia es la misma pero… hay algo diferente en el

- Como te hace sentir que no te recuerde?

- No se – lo miro negando con la cabeza – hiere un poco el ego no?

- Si, lo mismo me paso con Ginny

- Ay madre! – reacciono de pronto – ni te he contado! Viktor y yo somos novios!

- Ah – Harry miro nervioso a los lados, no sabia que decir – felicidades…

- Es lo que se te ocurre decirme? – dijo con molestia – Ron ha vuelto!

- Lo se, y a ti se te ocurre recien hacerte novia de Krum!

- Pero no podia estar esperandolo toda la vida – dijo como justificandose – es decir, pense que no lo volveria a ver, y trataba de hacerme a la idea de que tenia que seguir con mi vida, tengo 25 años Harry! 25!

- Hermione por favor… - dijo con fastidio – tu nunca te has preocupado por eso. Mira calma, Ron no se acuerda ni de ti, no se acordara de Krum, ya encontraras una solucion, y si el que te gusta es Krum pues casate con el y ya!

Hermione resoplo y se cruzo de brazos, no esperaba que Harry la entendiera, el era un chico, volver a ver a Ron le desperto sentimientos que creia tener controlados, incluso enfocados hacia otra dirección, y en ese preciso momento sentia que Viktor era mas un estorbo que un novio. Harry la saco de sus pensamientos, hablo con voz bajita

- Te parecera tonto pero… no se como actuar frente a Ginny. Me conoce por los libros, pero temo que tenga una imagen equivocada de mi, es decir, creo que le parecí insignificante cuando vio quien era Harry Potter

- Insignificante? – dijo incredula – por favor, ya te conocera, de nuevo, y se dara cuenta de lo bueno eres, es frustrante, quisiera ir corriendo a su casa, y verlos y contarles la parte de sus vidas que conozco…

- Iremos mañana con un especialista a San Mungo, asi estaremos preparados

Ella asintio, de repente se sintio muy cansada, habia dormido muy poco en los ultimos dias, se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco, Harry la ayudo a dar con su habitación, y la arropo con las mantas.

La especialista en San Mungo fue muy clara "No fuercen sus recuerdos", debian soltar detalles poco a poco, pues podrian producirles un shock recuperar su memoria de un momento a otro.

El domingo, cuando se levantaron, empezaron a partir pedacitos de manzana para la tarta que llevarian con los Weasleys, ahora Prewett. Pelearon por el baño, pero Hermione fue quien gano y Harry quien se espero a que la tarta estuviera lista, finalmente la saco a enfriar y pudo darse una ducha rapida. Trato de peinarse pero no lo logro

- Vamos, vamos – le decia a su rebelde pelo – solo hoy peinate como yo quiero!

Finalmente salieron, el clima estaba frio, se aparecieron cerca de la casa, no quisieron ir por la chimenea pues no sabian si tenian una, caminaron hasta la casa, tenia una cerca de madera, confirmaron que tenia chimenea, de la cual salia un humillo, un gran arbol se balanceaba debido al viento, varias gallinas corrian apresuradas para resguardarse de el, cruzaron el jardin y se pararon frente a la austera puerta de madera, ni siquiera habian tocado cuando Harry se quedo inmóvil, Fleur mas bella que nunca habia salido a ellos y se les habia abalanzado

- HAGGY!!! Que gusto de vegte! Cuando supe que vegndias me alege muchisimo!

Fleur abrazo a Harry por cinco minutos mas parloteando palabras de felicidad, Hermione que se harto les saco la vuelta y con dificultad paso la puerta, Ron fue hacia ella y la saludo, los demas Weasleys se le quedaron mirando timidamente, a ella se le seco la garganta

- Ella es Hermione – decia Ron – fuimos amigos en la escuela

- Hola – dijo ella timidamente

Los Wesleys le contestaron, Molly se acerco a ella y tomo la tarta

- Gracias querida, pero pasa sientate

- Gracias señora Wea… Molly, espero que les guste, la hicimos Harry y yo

Se sento y de pronto los Weasleys la miraban estudiandola, Ginny fue la primera que hablo

- Y nosotras nos conocemos Hermione?

- Oh si, eramos muy amigas – dijo con un tono formal – Harry y yo pasabamos los veranos en su casa, me alojabas en tu habitación

- En serio? – dijo sorprendida – Vaya, que bien, de hecho apenas estoy decorando la mia, y me hace falta la opinión de una chica que no sea tan pesada – le dirigio una mirada de soslayo a Fleur – me acompañas? Quiza me puedas ayudar

- Claro con gusto! - dijo animada

Subieron las escaleras casi corriendo, y Fleur por fin solto a Harry, el entro y se presento a los Weasleys. Molly no sabia porque, pero tenia el instinto de darle de comer porque lo veia muy flacucho, y queria peinarle ese desastre de cabello.

- Y Ginny y Hermione? – pregunto Harry

- Estan en la habitación de Ginny, una cerveza de mantequilla? – le ofrecio Bill

Harry la tomo y le examino la cara, las cicatrices que le habia hecho Fenrir todavía estaban ahí, y conservo los rasgos salvajes, sin embargo, era muy amable. Tocaron a la puerta y Ron abrio, Lavender se le colgo del cuello, iba muy formal, como lo haria una chica que conoce por primera vez a los padres de su novio, Harry arrugo el entrecejo porque sabia que esa no era la autentica Lavender

- Traje a un amigo, en realidad espero que Ginny lo recuerde, pasa Dean

Harry estiro el cuello como un ganso para ver, que diablos hacian Lavender y Dean ahí? Bueno, sabia que Lavender iria, pero Dean? Saludaron a los demas y cuando Lavender se topo con la cara de Harry que la miraba misteriosamente dio un respingo

- Harry! – dijo con falsa alegria – pero que haces aquí? – volteo a todos lados – Viniste solo verdad?

Harry le hizo un gesto con la mano, saludandola, pero no le contesto, Dean lo saludo con un movimiento de cabeza.

- … donde venden unos tapices hermosos, podremos ir el siguiente fin de semana

Harry oyo a Hermione y Ginny bajar la escaleras, Ginny se dirigio hacia ellos con una amplia sonrisa, como Harry estaba hasta el fondo de la habitación, saludo primero a Dean y Lavender

- No lo recuerdas – le decia Lavender respecto a Dean – pero fueron novios, eran muy felices

Ginny titubeo en la sonrisa que les dirigio, se solto del apretón de manos que le dio Dean y se disculpo para saludar a Harry, como si el comentario no se hubiera hecho

- Hola Harry, veo que Fleur decidio soltarte

- Hola, je si. Como estas?

- Uhm – miro hacia Dean – bien

- No te oyes muy convencida

Como estaban apartados de los demas, aunque Dean y Lavender los miraran de vez en cuando, tenian cierta libertad para hablar en voz baja, Ginny le indico que se sentaran en un sofa

- Es eso cierto? – le dijo ella con aprension

- Lo de Dean? – pregunto el y ella asintio – si

- Y que espera? – dijo ella evidentemente molesta – que me arroje a sus brazos? Como me sueltan información asi, es horrendo tener la memoria en blanco! Quiero descubrir las cosas poco a poco

- Calma Ginny – le tomo la mano en señal de amistad – te ayudaremos, Hermione y yo, poco a poco recordaras todo. El ya no era… tu pareja cuando te paso lo que te paso, asi que no te preocupes si no quieres arrojarte a sus brazos, aunque lo recordaras, no tendrias porque hacerlo

Ginny le sonrio, se vieron interrumpidos por Lavender que con falsa voz cantarina les dijo

- De que hablan aquí muy misteriosos? Vamos, vamos, todos somos amigos aquí, no debe haber secretos entre nosotros

- Lo siento – dijo Ginny sonriendo falsamente – yo decido a quien le cuento mis secretos y a quien no, pero es bueno saber que eres una persona muy abierta Lavanda

- Lavender – dijo seria

- Bueno, perdon, Lavender

- Vamos, vamos, que la comida esta lista – dijo alegremente la señora Weasley

- Te ayudo mama

Ginny se levanto y Harry le dijo a Lavender

- Amable de tu parte traer a Dean, porque no trajiste a Parvati? A Luna? A Seamus?

- Se lo que piensas, y no es esa mi intencion, Dean fue quien quiso venir, ademas Parvati esta organizando una fiesta para recibirlos, es de mala educación traer demasiados invitados a una casa que apenas conoces no crees? Que hace aquí Hermione? Todavía no se da por vencida, patetica!

- Mira quien habla – le dijo Hermione en voz baja – yo no me estoy arrastrando como otras, y ademas, el siempre ha sido mi amigo, y el fue quien me invito

Lavender resoplo con incredulidad, y Harry se llevo a Hermione que parecia dispuesta a darle un estiron a su bien peinada cabellera, se sentaron en la mesa con los demas. Ron le ofrecio una silla a Hermione, y el se sento a su lado. La conversación giro alrededor de los trabajos, Dean ni tardo ni perezoso acaparo la atención de Ginny, que noto que al fin y al cabo Dean no era mala persona, de hecho era bastante agradable. Ron trataba de entablar conversación con Hermione pero siempre se veian interrumpidos por Lavender. Hermione que trataba de portarse como una mujer educada, no daba muestras de molestia, aunque por dentro visualizara claramente el plan de Lavender.

Cuando la cena termino Lavender tomo a Ron de la mano y le pidio que le mostrara la casa. Hermione se sento en un sofa resoplando

- Vaya amiguita que se consiguió Ronnie eh!

Hermione miro a Fred, que la miraba sonriendo, ella le sonrio tambien

- Ron conocio a Lavender esta semana

- No parece que se soportan mucho. Harry y tu, y Lavender y Dean

- No, no es eso – se excuso – es solo que a veces Lavender me saca un poco de quicio

Harry se sento al lado de ella, frunciendo el entrecejo, Hermione miro por la ventana y vio que Dean reia por un comentario de Ginny

- Me haria bien un poco de aire – dijo ella – vamos Harry?

El asintio y salieron, fueron hasta donde estaban Ginny y Dean

- Dice Lavender, que Parvati esta organizando una fiesta para recibir a Ron y Ginny, es eso cierto?

- Ehmm si, es la proxima semana, podran? – le pregunto a Ginny

- Si, pero, quien es Parvati?

- Ya la conoceras – dijo Dean – paso por ti ese dia?

Harry abrio mucho los ojos, pues Dean parecia dispuesto a avanzar rapido, Ginny titubeo

- No estare en casa, me ire de casa de Hermione, me prometio acompañarme a comprar algunas cosas para decorar mi habitación – luego agrego mas animada – pero te vere ahí

Dean parecio conforme con la respuesta, o al menos no dio ninguna señal de disgusto. La irritante risa de Lavender se escucho a lo lejos

- Creo que mejor nos vamos Harry – le dijo Hermione

- Tan pronto? – les pregunto Ginny con desilusion – pero casi no tuvimos tiempos de hablar

- Es que… mañana tengo mucho trabajo, y es su primer dia tambien!

- Lo se, estoy nerviosa

- Yo estare ahí – le dijo amistosamente Harry

Fueron hacia la casa para despedirse de todos, Ron reacciono con la misma desilusion que Ginny, Lavender no le habia dado tiempo de hablar ni con Hermione ni con Harry. Cuando llegaron a su departamento, Hermione avento su bolso con furia

- Deberias calmarte

- Lo acaparo! Tambien es mi amigo! Y ella lo acaparo! No te creo que no estes celoso, Dean hizo lo mismo con Ginny!

- Y que? – dijo fingiendo que no le importaba

- No te importa? Pense que te gustaba Ginny

- Esta linda no lo voy a negar – dijo reuyendo su mirada – pero ha pasado mucho tiempo, es decir… ni se acuerda de mi y…

- Oh Harry no fingas, en tu cartera llevas una foto de Ginny a los 17 años, desde hace montones de años, tienes una foto de ella en tu mesa de dormir, en tu oficina, sin mencionar las que estan en tu album especial de Ginny y Harry

- No iba a deshacerme de ellas! – dijo indignado

- En serio ya no te gusta? – le pregunto seriamente

- Ya te dije – dijo mirando hacia otro lado – esta linda, preciosa, pero siento como si no la conociera, no se que tanto pudo haber cambiado

- Bueno – dijo resoplando – como quieras, si no quieres decirme esta bien.

- A ti todavía te gusta Ron?

Hermione volteo hacia otro lado y se encogio de hombros, Harry no insitio.

- Buenas noches, mañana tendremos nuevos compañeros quisiera no ir tan dormido

Hermione le dio un beso de buenas noches y fue a acostarse tambien.

* * *

Hola, pues aqui esta un nuevo capitulo que espero que les guste, ahora escribir dos historias es un poco mas dificil, pero estare actualizando las dos, Cualquier comentario es bien recibido! Gracias por leerme! 


	3. Dudas sobre el amor

CAPITULO 3

Al dia siguiente Harry trataba de ser profesional, pero cada vez que Ginny se topaba con el en su camino le sonreia como tonto y tropezaba con algo, Hermione que iba y venia del ministerio a su despacho se topo algunas veces con Ron, le sonreia y se acomodaba un rizo coquetamente, pero luego se sentia estupida porque pensaba que quiza era muy obvio. Ron se preguntaba si alguna vez habia tratado de acercarse a su amiga con diferentes intenciones. Ginny pensaba lo mismo, ahora que volveria a ver sus amigos de los cuales no se acordaba nada, le asaltaba la duda de su vida romantica, le habia sorprendido mucho lo de Dean, y no queria toparse con otro tipo que resultaba era su novio y ella no sabia nada. ¿Qué mi novio no me recordara? Penso, seria horrible.

Desde que habia conocido a Harry Potter unos cuantos dias atrás, le habia agradado, era cierto, tenia una imagen de el como heroe, pero no la que una niña tendria, de heroe ideal, penso que seria un pomposo chico que andaba con sus aires de grandeza por todo el mundo magico, y hasta se alegro de vivir lejos de Londres cuando leyo la primer historia de el. Pero la verdad era que Harry era bastante sencillo y amable, aunque un poco torpe, siempre andaba tropezando por ahí, y no podria negar que era guapo, pero porque un heroe iba a fijarse en ella? Se despabilo de estos pensamientos con un movimiento de cabeza.

Revisaba unos papeles distraidamente cuando alguien toco la puerta de su oficina, dijo "pase" sin darle mucha importancia

- Hola – le dijo Harry al asomarse – solo queria darte la bienvenida

- Hola, sientate, muchas gracias, aquí hay mucho movimiento. Ron ha ido a investigar algo sobre unos objetos que muerden a los muggles, yo solo tengo que revisar esto – señalo los papeles con fastidio – quisiera salir un poco a tomar algo de aire fresco

- Hermione se la pasa fuera todo el tiempo, es detective, no tiene horarios ni lugar especifico…

- Parece que solo nos tenemos el uno al otro – dijo sin mirarlo

- S-si. En fin, en ese caso, quieres salir a comer? Nos distraimos un poco y tomamos algo de aire

Ginny lo miro complacida, Harry se tenso, temio que le dijera que no

- Sabes eso es muy buena idea, pense que comeria sola, ya de por si he recibido miradas extrañas, como si quisieran reconocerme, pero ya vez…

- En ese caso, vendre por ti al mediodia – dijo el tratando de no hacer un baile de victoria

- Bien

Harry salio de la oficina, y Ginny perdio su mirada en el alejandose, "Harry es totalmente mi tipo, si no me gustaba antes, seguro me gusta ahora". Harry la invito a comer pasta, platicaron un buen rato sobre detalles superficiales de la escuela, Ginny le conto que habia estado viviendo en Estados Unidos en una comunidad completamente magica, tuvo que volver a aprender algunos hechizos, aunque algunos podia hacerlos a la perfeccion

- Apuesto a que el mocomurcielagos te salia perfecto – le dijo Harry al tiempo que Ginny asentia – siempre fuiste buena en ese, en muchos en realidad, pero ese era muy poderoso, tenias fama

- Vaya! No lo sabia

- Y recordabas lo que habias aprendido? Tu sabes, sobre troles y duendes, historia de la magia…

- Si, algunas cosas, pero un repaso no me cayo mal, ahí fue donde lei sobre ti

- Ah si, donde pensaste que era alto y fuerte? – dijo ironicamente

- No, nunca te imagine fisicamente, pero si pense que serias un presumido

- Ah, vaya, espero que no sigas pensando lo mismo

- No claro que no Harry, en fin, creo que debemos irnos

Pidieron la cuenta y regresaron a trabajar.

Ron habia parado para tomar un refresco, acababa de reunir los papeles necesarios para poner una multa a un mago que andaba vendiendoles objetos magicos a los muggles. Compro el Profeta a un vendedor ambulante y se sento en una banca, fue directamente a la seccion de Deportes, vio la foto de su jugador de quidditch favorito: Viktor Krum, su aspecto era hosco y desgarbado. Escupio su refresco al leer un parrafo que contenia "… mi novia Hermione Granger me apoya mucho en esto y eso hace que tenga fuerzas para seguir". Sera la misma Hermione que el conocia? La castaña guapa que vivia con Harry. Fruncio el entrecejo, los malditos jugadores ya tenian bastante suerte con la fama y el dinero, pero acaso tambien tenian que llevarse a las chicas buenas.

El sabado Ginny y Hermione veian tapices para la recamara de la primera

- Este es bonito, femenino y juvenil

- Si, pero tambien me gusta este de flores

- Ese tambien es bonito – consintio Hermione

- Creo que me quedare con el lavanda que me dijiste

Ordenaron y esperaron que les cobraran

- Hablando de Lavanda, esa chica era algo pesada – dijo Ginny

- Si, a veces es buena, en realidad habia estado bastante agradable hasta que volvio a ver a Ron

- Ron dice que ella fue su novia, ella se lo dijo, es cierto?

- Si – dijo en un tono cortante – pero ella lo dejo, asi que no entiendo porque ahora esta muy interesada en el

- Y el… sufrio por eso?

- No, Ron tambien queria terminar

- Y porque lo dejo? Cual fue el motivo?

- Nos vio salir de su habitación juntos

Ginny abrio la boca sorprendida

- O sea que tu y mi hermano…

- No, en realidad iba tambien Harry, pero el llevaba una capa invisible, asi que penso que eramos solo Ron y yo, en realidad estabamos planenando algo, por eso estaba yo en la habitación de los chicos. Nos vio salir y le hizo un drama, terminaron, ese dia tambien terminaste tu con Dean

- Oh en serio? Mal dia para el romance eh! Quieres un capuchino helado?

Hermione asintio y fueron hacia un local a sentarse en una mesita donde caia un sol agradable y calientito, que era bien recibido dado que el frio empezaba en Londres. Ordenaron y mientras esperaban Ginny la miro seria

- Sabes, siento que ya te conozco, es muy facil hablar contigo, y eso confirma que fuimos buenas amigas

- Claro que si Ginny, fuimos y seremos

- Quiero pedir un favor Hermione

- El que quieras

- Es un poco vergonzoso, pero no quiero pasar mas vergüenzas con los chicos, asi como pase con Dean

-Que es Ginny? – la miro preocupada

- Necesito que me hables acerca de mi vida amorosa – dejo salir con un poco de derrota

Hermione se mordio la lengua, su mirada se torno llena de duda

- No se Ginny… quiza te cause un shock o algo asi y yo no quiero ser la que te ponga mal…

- Vamos, solo una breve historia – rogo – no tienes que decirme si sufri o sufrieron, nada escalofriante, solo los detalles que pienses que son importantes

Hermione lo penso por un momento, el mesero llego con sus capuchinos, dio un sorbo al suyo, mientras la pelirroja no dejaba de mirarla, suspiro derrotaba

- Esta bien. Veamos – bebio otro sorbo pensando – Corner. Michael Corner fue tu primer novio. No. Debo ir mas atrás.

Ginny la miro con interes, mientras la morena se acomodaba mejor en la silla

- Tu primer amor: Harry

- Oh que vergüenza – se tapo la cara con las manos – yo le he estado hablando normal, ok continua por favor

- Eras todavía una niña cuando Harry te gusto, lo conociste en el tren, tu todavía no estaban en Hogwarts, y luego el siguiente verano el se hospedo en tu casa, pero tu nunca hablabas frente a el… ya sabes… eras una chica timida. Después cuando estabas en cuarto grado, te hiciste novia de Michael Corner, meses después pelearon y el se refugio en los brazos de Cho, la antigua "pareja" de Harry

- Vaya…

- No perdiste el tiempo y te hiciste novia de Dean. Fueron felices algunos meses, luego las cosas se enfriaron porque el era muy controlador y lo mandaste al diablo.

- Y ya?

- Bueno, ese fue en tu quinto año

- Que mas? – le insistio

- Cuando dejaste a Dean… - titubeo – bueno, para ese entonces Harry estaba mas que prendido de ti, eras una de las chicas mas populares de la escuela

- Le guste a Harry? – dijo sin poder evitar sonreir

- No solo eso, Harry se enamoro de ti

Ginny abrio la boca sorprendida, una sonrisa se adueño de su cara

- Y?

- Saliste con el

- Y el era mi novio cuando "esto" – se toco la cabeza – me paso?

- No – dijo reuyendo la mirada – ya no eran novios

- Cuanto tiempo duramos?

- Como un mes

- Un mes? – dijo sorprendida – es muy poco si consideras que se supone estaba enamorado no? Que paso?

- Eso no te lo dire

- Bueno – bufo desesperada – el termino o yo?

- El, pero…

- Maldito! – espeto

- Ginny – dijo sin comprender – ni siquiera lo conoces!

- Bueno, bueno, tienes razon, fue un impulso. A ver, que mas?

- Te iba a explicar que el termino contigo pero tu ya lo suponias, y estabas de acuerdo. Bueno, sabias que no era algo que dependia de el

- Yo estaba de acuerdo en terminar? – dijo escéptica

- Si

- No eramos compatibles? Peleabamos?

- No, nada de eso, pero tu novio era Harry Potter, tenia cosas que hacer primero

Ginny bufo, dio un sorbo violento a su café, pero se calmo, podria hablarlo con Harry, pero habian pasado muchos años ya, habia sido su novio un mes y era logico que no la esperara para toda la vida, ciertamente ella nunca espero a nadie.

- Ginny porque te molesta? – Hermione la saco de sus pensamientos – Harry y yo los buscamos por todos lados, ademas, como te digo, las circunstancias fueron diferentes, viviamos todos con miedo a Voldemort, eran otros tiempos.

- Tienes razon, reaccione como una novia dolida vdd? Supongo que luego le pedire a Harry que me explique…

- NO! – la interrumpió – no le vayas a decir a Harry que te conte eso, me mataria! La semana pasada te molestaste cuando te dijeron lo de Dean, el no queria que alguien te dijera respecto a el!

- Vale, no le dire nada

Después de una tarde de compras, fueron al departamento de Hermione a arreglarse para la fiesta en la noche, Harry que habia limpiado el departamento a conciencia, la saludo con una sonrisa, ella sin poder evitarlo se sonrojo. Las chicas se maquillaban con mucho esmero, sin caer en la exageración, compartieron tips de ropa, consejos de belleza, tips sobre chicos, habian olvidado un poco lo que era compartir con una chica de su edad, Hermione no podia hablar de esas cosas con Harry, y Ginny aunque tenia a Fleur, odiaba hablar con ella.

Harry oia las risitas como si vinieras desde muy lejos, llevaban tres horas encerradas, el ya se habia puesto los jeans, la camisa y la chaqueta que pensaba usar, y ahora tomaba una cerveza de mantequilla mientras veia la televisión y esperaba a que las chicas decidieran salir. Ron llego cerca de las 8, y le hizo compañía, mientras ambos veian la puerta de la habitación de Hermione y se miraban con cara de "ba mujeres!". Después de una hora mas, las chicas salieron vistiendo perfectamente y todavía secreteandose

- Vaya! – dijo Ron elevando las manos al cielo – hasta que por fin

- Era para que dijeras que la espera valio la pena – dijo Ginny dandose una graciosa vuelta

- Yo si creo que valio la pena – se apresuro a decir Harry – se ven muy bien… las dos

La realidad era que Harry ni siquiera habia mirado a Hermione, pues todo el tiempo se habia quedado embobado con Ginny. Ron quiso alagar a Hermione, pero recordo que ella era novia de Viktor Krum y quiza ella pensaria que era inapropiado. Hermione por su parte, esperaba a que el le dijera algo, pero se dio por vencida, acaso lucia mal? Una inseguridad terrible la invadio, el ni siquiera estaba interesado en ella.

Se desaparecieron para llegar al departamento que Parvati y Lavender compartian, cuando Ginny aparecio solo sintio un flachazo y un monton de gente que la jalo para saludarla, miro hacia donde estaba Ron y vio que estaba envuelto en la misma situación, quien era toda esa gente?

* * *

Hola, aqui dejandoles otro capitulo para ir dandole forma a esta historia, espero que les guste y pues que me dejen saber su opinion.

Gracias por leerme!


	4. Hermana x Hermana

CAPITULO 4

Ginny saludo a mucha gente, chicos y chicas agradables en su mayoria agradables. Afortunadamente, penso Hermione, el cartel de bienvenida decia 'Prewett". La musica empezo a sonar muy fuerte, y los bocadillos y las bebidas aparecieron mágicamente en mesas instaladas en las esquinas.

- Necesito un trago – le dijo Harry a Hermione – vamos

Hermione miro hacia Ron, que si bien parecia un poco desconcertado se notaba que estaba bastante complacido, Lavander lo tomaba del cuello para tomarse una foto con el. Apreto los dientes y se zampo un trago completo, sintio como la garganta se le quemaba y solto un carraspeo largo. Harry nego con la cabeza, sonriendo.

Tres cuartos de hora después Ginny y Ron pudieron finalmente salir del tumulto de gente que los habia rodeado, habian conocido a Parvati, Seamus, Neville, Padma, Hanna Abbott, etc etc etc. Pudieron ver que los gemelos estaban ahí, y que platicaban alegremente con un chico que según se habia presentado, se llamaba Lee.

- Que hacen aquí? – les pregunto ceñudo Ron

- Lee nos invito – dijo Fred

- Lo conocimos esta semana – completo George

- Y nos cayo bien, estamos ideando algunos trucos que… - reflexiono – sabes que? No te dire, no quiero que lo arruines

- No arruinare nada! – se indigno Ron

- Vamos Ron – lo acaparo Lavender – quiero que conozcas la casa!

Vieron como lo arrastraba escaleras arriba, Ginny arqueo una ceja, al igual que sus hermanos

- Esa chica no se anda con cuentos eh! – resoplo ella

- Quien lo viera – dijo George acomodandose el flequillo – En Estados Unidos ni quien le hechara un lazo, y aquí…

Ginny se despidio con un gesto con la mano, mientras Fred asentia sorprendido al comentario de su hermano.

Hermione estaba con las mejillas coloradas debido a su combinación de coraje y alcohol. Discutia en voz baja pero acaloradamente con Harry, quien evidentemente trataba de calmarla

- Tu no eres nadie…

Ginny alcanzo a oir esas palabras salir de la boca de Harry, dirigidas hacia Hermione

- Claro que es alguien – intervino – que es lo que pasa?

Harry y Hermione se quedaron callados mirandose el uno al otro, advirtiendose que no dijeran nada

- Esta ebria – mirando a Hermione como un hermano enojado

- De verdad? Pero si acabamos de llegar

- No esta muy acostumbrada al alcohol – dijo el con los dientes apretados

- Deja de contestar las preguntas que me hacen a mi! – espeto Hermione furiosa

La vieron alejarse, tomo una botella que descansaba en un cubo con hielos y salio al patio trasero de la casa. Tanto Ginny como Harry la siguieron con la mirada, de repente, se habia puesto extremadamente de mal humor, Ginny miro al muchacho, y se dio cuenta que se habian quedado solos, se sonrojo y con nerviosismo se puso un mechon de cabello detrás de su oreja. Harry metio sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, y se balanceo sobre sus propios pies

- Y que hicieron en la tarde? Conseguiste lo necesario para tu habitación? – trato el de romper el hielo

- Si, si. Conseguimos lo necesario

- Bien

- Aja. – "¿Por qué terminaste conmigo?" – y tu que hiciste?

- Nada – contesto el sin dejar de balancearse - solo desperdicie el tiempo

- Vaya, que productivo

- Lo se – dijo el sonriendo

- Hola Harry! Hola Ginny!

Luna que acababa de llegar los saco de concentración, saludo a Harry y a Ginny sin sorprenderse de que ella estuviera ahí

- Hacia mucho tiempo que no te veia Ginny!

- Ni yo a ti – respondio la pelirroja en tono nervioso aunque divertido

- Luna – dijo Harry con tacto – Ginny tiene amnesia, es la primera vez que te ve

- De verdad? – dijo Luna asombrada – bueno en ese caso, mucho gusto, siempre me caiste muy bien

Y se alejo, al parecer aburrida por la situación, Ginny la miro divertida y solto una risita

- Me agrada – le dijo sonriendo a Harry – y tambien un chico que me vacio su bebida, era amable

- Ah Neville

- Si, es simpatico

- En cuarto grado, en la escuela – dijo relajandose mas – hubo un baile de navidad, y tu fuiste su pareja, te dio unos cuantos pisotones

- Vaya! De verdad? Bueno como sea, debio haber sido divertido. Tu con quien fuiste?

- Ah con… Parvati, la dueña de la casa, la compañera de Lavender

- Y Ron?

- Con Padma, su hermana gemela

Ginny rio fuertemente, mientras Harry la miraba interrogante y un poco indignado

- Ey! Que tu no fuiste precisamente con el partidazo de Hogwarts!

- Oh, no lo digo por eso, sino que me parece una fantasia torcida! Salieron con unas gemelas!

Harry sonrio, y movio las cejas coquetamente, como diciendo 'Que tal eh!"

- Ven, vamos a bailar – lo animo Ginny tomandole de la mano y tratando de jalarlo a la improvisada pista

- No… yo no se… soy medio… tonto… y…

Pero era muy tarde, se encontraba en medio de la pista, con una movida musica de fondo y Ginny bailando divertida. Harry miro hacia ambos lados, movio su brazo y su pierna izquierda al mismo tiempo ("ah pero que paso tan estupido!" penso), movio el otro brazo hacia un lado, lamentandose lo que estaba haciendo, movio la cabeza de un lado a otro como sintiendo la musica, Ginny queria partirse de la risa ahí mismo, Harry hizo una risa tiesa como si lo estuviera disfrutando. Neville bailaba con Luna, Harry penso con panico, que Neville se movia con mas gracia que el.

- Relajate – le dijo Ginny al oido – solo diviértete! No tienes que bailar perfecto

- Eso trato!

Hermione escuchaba la musica desde el jardin, volteando con los ojos cerrados como rendijas hacia el balcon, no podia ver nada pero oia claramente la risa tonta de Lavender, parecia que entablaban una animada conversación. De vez en vez pasaban minutos en silencio, que era cuando Hermione mas se crispaba. Y entonces como una balsa en medio del mar, aparecio Viktor Krum, se habia aparecido por chimenea y al preguntar por Hermione en la fiesta le indicaron que estaba en el jardin

- Que haces aquí? – dijo sorprendida

- Solo querria ver a mi novia – se encogio de hombros – aunque parrece que ella no me quierre ver a mi

- No – ella se suavizo y le indico que se sentara – perdon, es que… no tuve una buena semana

- Igual yo… por eso me escape, aunque sea un dia

Hizo ademan de besarla, ella no se opuso. Después de algunos minutos, cuando se separaron, Krum la miro evaluadoramente

- Eso que estas tomando esta muy fuerrte… para ti

- Pareces experto

- En Bulgarria hay buen vino, por eso puedo tolerarlo

- Me vas a pedir que no tome?

- No. Toma lo que quierras, yo te cuido

Hermione lo miro sorprendida pero el le dirigio una mirada de confianza, ella le ofrecio un trago que el acepto. Platicaron toda la noche, entre trago y trago, al final ella daba tumbos y reia por cualquier tonteria.

Al cabo de un rato Harry salio de la pista seguido por Ginny, estaban muy acalorados, fueron a servirse una cerveza bien helada y a descansar

- Estoy muerta!

- Yo tambien – bebio – lo siento, no quise que hicieras el ridiculo bailando conmigo

- No seas tonto, me diverti

Solto una carcajada, recordando algunos pasos de baile de Harry, habia tratado inútilmente de bailar como robot mal aceitado

- Vaya, creo que te divertiste a mis expensas

- No seas duro contigo mismo, te ensañare a tener mas gracia

- Hermione ah tratado – dijo tristemente – pero al parecer soy un caso perdido

- Quiza necesitas otra motivación – lo animo – no es lo mismo que tu hermana te quiera enseñar a que … alguien… una amiga

Harry la miro atentamente, "dime que camine por clavos y caminare" penso el, se veia realmente bonita, y al parecer se habia sonrosado un poco, trato de quitar la vista de sus labios, y poner otra expresión que no fuera la de un idiota

- Es un trato

- Bien

- Que hacen? – pregunto Ron que finalmente se les habia unido

- Donde andabas? – le dijo ella con repugnancia – Acaso estabas en una habitación con esa pesada?

- No – se defendio – estabamos en el balcon

- Ron, ella…

- Ginny, ella solo es amable

- Quieres que yo sea amable asi con el primero que se me atraviese?

- Claro que no Ginny! – dijo Harry parandose frente a ella

- Donde esta Hermione? – pregunto el tratando de cambiar de tema

- Afuera con Vik… - Harry se dio cuenta de que metio la pata

- Viktor Krum? – levanto el la ceja

- Hermione no me habia dicho que era su novia – dijo Ginny indignada – y eso que hoy estuvimos hablando de mi vida amorosa… - reacciono – que es inexistente

- Es un idiota – dijo Ron simplemente

- Ron – espeto ella – tu AMAS a Viktor Krum

- Perdio en el juego pasado – dijo despectivo – es un imbecil, cualquiera podia ver esa snitch desde abajo

Tomo una cerveza y salio, Hermione y Viktor ya no estaban ahí, los busco discretamente por la casa, evitando a Lavender un poco, pero nunca los encontro, volvio con Harry y Ginny que ya estaban rodeados de mas chicos y chicas

- No estan – le dijo por la comisura del labio a Harry

- Quien no esta?

- Hermione y Krum

- Deben haberse ido – dijo simplemente

- Es tu hermana! O bueno, como si fuera tu hermana, yo ya estaria buscandola

- Yo no soy tu

- Dejalos en paz Ron – le espeto Ginny – son novios, no lo entiendes, a ti que te importa!

- Es mi amiga, mi instinto me dice que debo protegerla! Aunque lleve pocos dias de conocerla se que no debo dejarlos solos

- Estas loco – le espeto ella y le dio la espalda

Ron aparto a Harry un poco del grupo

- Ire a buscarla

- Dejala Ron , Krum es un buen tipo

- Harry, cuida a mi hermana, mandala a casa, Yo buscare a la tuya, Hermana por hermana

Hizo un ademan como sellando un trato, Harry lo vio alejarse y se rio, extrañaba los tontos celos de Ron, bastante justificados ahora

Cerca de la madrugada, cuando la fiesta terminaba, Ginny tomo su abrigo y se agarro del brazo que Harry le ofrecia, decidieron caminar, aun y cuando estaban lejos de la casa de Ginny buscaron esa excusa para no separarse todavía, platicaron animadamente durante todo el camino, Ginny le dijo sus impresiones de la gente que habia "conocido" esa noche, es la mayoria acerto. No habia hablado mucho con Dean, aunque el habia tratado de estar a solas con ella, ella le dijo que estaba conociendo a los demas. Finalmente se cansaron de caminar y aparecieron frente a la casa

- Gracias Harry, por acompañarme

- "Hermana por hermana" – dijo el imitando la voz de Ron

- Ni me lo recuerdes, que nos ha de estar viendo en este preciso momento, la luz de su cuarto esta encendida

- Entonces sera mejor que te despidas de la idea de besuquearte conmigo esta noche – dijo el en tono de broma

Ella le pego con su bolsa y rio

- Lastima, mira que yo tenia mis planes

- Lo siento, pero me hare el difícil unos dias

- Bueno – rio – en ese caso no se para que pierdo mi tiempo, nos vemos luego, vienes a comer mañana? Reunion Prewett

- Me encantaria

- Hecho, como a las 4 eh

- Vale

Ella camino hacia su casa y el espero a que ella entrara, diciendole adios por ultima vez. Cuando la puerta se cerro detrás de ella, volteo hacia la habitación de Ron y vio que el le hacia una seña de que lo esperara, Harry espero un minuto, al cabo del cual salio Ron envuelto en un abrigo

- Que pasa? La encontraste? – le pregunto desinteresadamente

- Claro, busque por todo el maldito Londres, y entonces fui a tu departamento

- Ok

- Y ahí estaba ella!

- Que te dije!!! Que nada habia pasado

- Pues no! Toque, y me abrio ese idiota, en calzoncillos! – dijo escandalizado – Entonces yo, claro le dije, que que demonios hacia ahí, y dijo que dormia, y le pregunte por Hermione, y dijo que estaba dormida, que no iba a despertarla

- Aja – dijo tratando de contener un bostezo

- Y le dije que no me iria de ahí hasta que no la viera! Y dijo que me fuera a la… bueno ya sabras, que quien era yo, y le dije que Ron Prewett, y el dijo que no conocia a ningun Prewett amigo de Hermione, y que no estuviera molestando, y me cerro la puerta en la nariz!

- Vaya – dijo aburrido

Ron se puso serio, como si de repente fuera a darle un consejo legal

- Harry, creo que debes partirle la cara – dijo simplemente

- Y porque yo?

- Oye! Es tu hermana, o algo asi! Mira lo que anda haciendo, faltandole el respeto a su casa!

- Claro, le parto la cara al novio de Hermione, que para empezar mide como 2 metros y ni te digo lo fuerte que esta, y después de dos horas de tratar y de que yo termine con la nariz rota, viene Hermione, y me planta un hechizo que para que te cuento por meterme en sus cosas!

- Yo creo que te conviene partirle la cara, solo para que sepa con quien se mete – dijo el testarudo

Harry ya no queria discutir, solo queria dormir y soñar, soñar con ella

- Vale, llegando se la partire

- Bien hecho amigo – le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro – ah y gracias por traer a Ginny, siento que la deje contigo, debio ser una pesadilla

- No hay problema, me debes una

Harry le sonrio y se despidio, se aparecio en su departamento. Fue hacia la recamara de Hermione y se aseguro antes de abrir la puerta de que se oyeran ronquidos, en efecto, Viktor roncaba, la abrio y vio que los dos estaban completamente dormidos en la cama de ella, ya hablaria con ella en la mañana, por el momento solo podia pensar en Ginny, se habian entendido muy bien, aun y cuando esa tarde eran todavía timidos el uno con el otro, se volvio a hacer esa conexión tan especial que tenian. "Solo intentalo una vez mas, quiza podamos volver a estar juntos" pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo, cada quien recostado en la cama pensando en el otro.

* * *

Hola, aqui les dejo otro capitulo de esta historia, gracias por leerme, y espero sus comentarios para que me digan como va la historia!!! Gracias y besos! 


	5. Platica entre hermanos

CAPITULO 5

El sol le pego en la cara causandole un fuerte dolor, Hermione abrio un ojo y vio todo blanco con pequeños destellos tornasol, se toco la cabeza que le dolia un monton, vio a su lado a Viktor y se sobresalto, se levanto de la cama y solto un suspiro de relajación al ver que estaba completamente vestida, Viktor solo le habia quitado los zapatos.

Salio descalza de su habitación, y gran sorpresa se llevo al ver a Ron ahí con Harry, ambos estaban despeinados y parecia que no se habian duchado todavía

- Hola – les dijo reuyendo su mirada

- Ron ha venido a invitarnos a comer en su casa

- No puedo – respondio secamente – pero gracias

Viktor salio solo con jeans puestos, sonriente, los saludo con la mano y se dirigio al baño, se hizo un incomodo silencio, Ron tenia las orejas coloradas, friamente dijo

- Hoy se celebra un partido de quidditch en la casa, nos hacen falta dos jugadores

- Genial – dijo Viktor saliendo y dirigiendose hacia ellos

- Ya tenemos dos buscadores gracias – le espeto Ron

Viktor se desconcerto un poco, y Hermione lo miro duramente

- Haremos otra cosa Viktor

Ron en un impulso dijo

- Pero puedes jugar en otro puesto, quiza no seas del todo bueno

- Grracias – dijo Krum – pero prefierro dormir, ve tu Herrmione, te verre aquí en la noche

- Viktor… no, me quedare contigo, seguro ellos comprenderan

- Yo estarre dormido, no quierro que te aburras, mejor en la noche salimos por ahí

- Lo pensare

- En la noche llegarre ahí, por ti

Hermione lo penso, Ron definitivamente parecia hostil, pero acepto. Se apresuro para ducharse y arreglarse un poco, cuando salio de la ducha noto que Ron ya se habia ido y que Harry comia una tostada con mermelada, salio envuelta en su albornoz purpura y se sento frente a el

- No sabia que lo de Krum era tan serio – dijo esbozando una sonrisa

- No es – dijo mirandole seriamente – no paso nada…

- No se si te importe pero… - tomo aire – Ron vino a buscarte ayer, se quedo preocupado, aquí le abrio Krum y no lo dejo pasar

- Ron estuvo aquí anoche?

- Si, pero Krum le dijo que no conocia a ningun Prewett amigo tuyo, y le cerro la puerta en la nariz, a claro, Krum salio en calzoncillos, razon por la cual, al parecer, tengo que partirle la cara a Krum, ya que eres como mi hermana

- Que idiotez! No lo haras!

- Claro que no, pero eso fue lo que me sugirió Ron – dijo con sorna – Ya sabes como ha sido el siempre con Ginny, muy sobreprotector, y al parecer reacciona igual contigo, es como si la historia se repitiera

Hermione se quedo pensando y sin darse cuenta tomo una de las tostadas de Harry y la mordio. Harry la miraba evaluadoramente

- Deberias luchar – le dijo en voz baja

- Luchar por que? – dijo extrañada

- Por Ron – continuo en un susurro para que Viktor no los oyese – lo que sentias por el no puede haber desaparecido, no es posible que sea tan facil, lo se, lo se porque…

- Por Ginny?

- Si – dijo serio – por Ginny. Acaso la viste ayer? Preciosa es una palabra que se le queda corta. Y sigue siendo graciosa, y amable, fuerte… es imposible que eso no te remonte a los sentimientos del pasado

- Pero que tal si solo es eso Harry? – dijo ella preocupada – solo sentimientos pasados que te ponen nostalgico cuando piensas en en ellos, cuando lo tienes enfrente. Que tal si esto, el presente, sea lo real, sea lo que es verdaderamente correcto

- Correcto? De que hablas? Vamos, tu eres la experta en esto de los sentimientos! Aquí no hay nada correcto o incorrecto, solo lo que te hace sentir bien

Hermione se quedo callada por un momento, y a los pocos segundos encontro algo que debatir

- Lo que siento por Ron se ha vuelto molesto con Lavender rodeandolo por todos lados! A mi no me conoce, que tal si se enamora de ella?

- Y que tal si se enamora de ti? – rebatio testarudo

- Es complicado

- Deberias terminar con Krum – le sugirió el

- Que? No tenemos saliendo ni un mes! Que argumento quieres que le diga? No hemos peleado, no tenemos desacuerdos, me quiere, es amable! Que rayos le digo?

- Eres grande Hermione, yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti. Lo sabes. Yo se que sientes algo por Ron, lo se. Solo no quiero que te quedes con la frustración de no haber hecho lo correcto para ti. Si, puedes ser feliz con Krum, pero dime algo, acaso sientes que serias mas feliz con Ron? Si asi es, ve por ese camino

Hermione se desinflo, miro hacia su habitación donde Krum dormia. Harry le dejo otra tostada en el plato, y se sacudio las moronitas de las manos

- Voy a ducharme, nos iremos en media hora

- Tu juegas no? – le pregunto Ginny a Hermione mientras la primera se ponia un guante de piel

- En realidad no soy muy buena – dijo con timidez

- Vamos – la animo Ron dandole un bate – seras golpeadora

Hermione sostuvo el bate con duda, encogio de hombros y salio temerosa a la colina donde jugarian. Molly habia llevado una canasta con comida y hacian un picnic.

Jugaron un rato, Hermione con los ojos cerrados agitaba el bate y algunas veces tuvo suerte y consiguió pegarle a la pelota, Ron trataba de no reirse y evitaba golpear la pelota en su direccion, por miedo a pegarle. Ginny trataba de darle instrucciones a distancia y Harry sentia pena por ella, pero preferia alejarse por miedo a que le diera con el bate en la cabeza.

- Les dije que soy pesima

Decia ella cuando terminaron de jugar y se quitaba los guantes

- No eres tan mala como piensas – le dijo Ron

- Debes gustarle – le dijo Fred bromeando – Ronnie es bastante critico si de quidditch se trata

- Callate Fred! – dijo el sonrosado

- Callense los dos – dijo Arthur – vamos, los bistecs estan listos

Se acercaron cada quien con su plato, Ginny hablaba con Hermione amenamente, mientras devoraban su comida, Harry todavía no comia pues estaba completamente sucio y se habia desgarrado la camiseta. Reia mientras trataba de quitarse el lodo de la cara, camino con paso desgarbado mientras hablaba con Ron, y entonces Molly lo vio, tan flaco, con esa ropa que parecia vieja, sencillo y tratando de arreglar sus lentes, que se los acaba de romper

- HARRY!!!!

Todos la miraron y entonces vio a Ginny y Hermione sentadas juntas, a Ron parado al lado de Harry, a Bill con Fleur, Fred y George tratando de engatuzar a Charlie y a Arthur, que atizaba el fuego con un palo de madera, sin usar la varita

- Estas bien mama? – le dijo Ginny

- Que fue lo paso? – dijo desconcertada

- Molly – dijo dudosa Hermione – recuerda algo?

- Todo! Recuerdo el ataque, oh! Y luego nos fuimos a Estados Unidos! Pero recuerdo todo lo anterior

Estaban estupefactos, la miraban con la boca abierta mientras ella les devolvia una mirada fascinada

- Vamos Molly – le dijo Hermione – yo le explicare que paso

Se alejaron hasta que encontraron la sombra de un arbol, ahí Hermione le conto todo lo que sabia, y le explico como tratar a los demas, que no habian recuperado la memoria.

- Entonces nadie les dio información sobre nosotros? – decia indignada

- No, Harry acaba de conocer a Ron hace algunas semanas puede creerlo?

- Oh mis pobres niños! Y ustedes… estan bien?

- Si. Molly, Fleur siempre estuvo con ustedes, ella esta bien. Siguió a Bill hasta Estados Unidos

- Vaya! – dijo conmovida – no es tan mala eh?

- Claro que no – dijo sonriendo – vamos Molly

Caminaron hacia los demas, que la veian con ansiedad como esperando contagiarse de su repentina recuperacion. La atosigaron de preguntas, pero ella sabia que solo podia responder lo esencial, Hermione y Harry se apartaron un poco del grupo

- Que la habra hecho recordar? – dijo Harry

- No lo se, pero quiza vino a ella una imagen muy significativa, algo shockeante. No lo se, siempre pense que para Molly o Arthur seria mas facil, ellos son padres, no necesitan muchas cosas para estimular sus recuerdos

- Que crees que estimulara los recuerdos de Ginny? – le dijo preocupado

- No lo se, porque la pregunta?

- Me preocupa

- Porque? – resoplo

- Se suponia que me aleje de ella para protegerla, y mira lo que le paso! Me odiara! Y al parecer le caigo bien

- Que idiotez! – espeto – no te odiara

- Nadie podria odiarte – dijo Ginny asomandose – de quien hablan?

- De… - dudo el – mi jefe, me falto entregar un reporte

- Ay Harry – ella rio – quiza solo te llame la atención, pero no te odiara! Lo de mamá… estuvo algo loco, pero genial no?

- Pronto la recuperaras tu tambien… - la consolo Hermione

Harry no dijo nada, la miro con culpabilidad y se alejo, Ginny miro interrogante a su amiga, pero ella se encogio de hombros, como restandole importancia.

En un bullicio tremendo regresaron a la "Madriguera", ahora Molly tenia un nombre apropiado, acordandose de su antigua casa. Ginny y Hermione venian un poco rezagadas del grupo

- Porque no me habias dicho que eras novia de Viktor Krum?

- Eh – dijo confundida – ah! Solo lo olvide, no me parecio importante

- Bromeas verdad? Es Viktor Krum!!! Es como un heroe

- Te pareceria la gran cosa ser novia de Harry, solo porque es Harry Potter?

- Claro que no! – dijo indignada

- Para mi es igual con Viktor, solo Viktor – dijo simplemente – no Viktor Krum el mejor buscador de Europa

- Bueno… tienes razon, pero como quiera es tu novio, y es importante

- Bueno si – dijo recapacitando – la realidad es que tenemos muy poco de novios, no estoy acostumbrada

- Es buen chico?

- Si, la verdad que si

- Lo quieres? – pregunto la pelirroja sonriente

- Que preguntas… - resoplo mirando hacia otro lado

- Hermione… contestame – se paro en seco asombrada y con los brazos en las caderas

- Yo… - se sintio intimidada – no lo se, es muy bueno y todo eso, pero… ya sabes siempre hay algo

- Que algo? – insistio

- Algo

- Que algo? – dijo dando un pisoton – somos amigas

- Te lo dire si no usas esa arma en un año

- Vale

Hermione tomo aire, y tartamudeo algunas veces ante la mirada exasperada de Ginny

- Es tu hermano – dijo en voz baja

Ginny solto una maldición, y Hermione se avalanzo sobre ella para taparle la boca

- Sssshhhhh! No puedes decirle a nadie

- Estas hablando de Bill verdad? – dijo susurrando – oh al menos dime que Fred o George te conquistaron con su carácter, pero…

- No – dijo molesta – Es Ron. Algunas veces era tierno

- Bien, veamos. Ron hace que dudes sobre tu noviazgo con Viktor Krum – simulo pensar – estas segura que eras la mas inteligente de la escuela?

- Vamos – dijo sonriendo – tiene sus cosas buenas y sus cosas malas. Como Harry. Yo lo veo de una manera y quiza tu lo veas de otra

- Harry es mi amigo – dijo defendiendose – Uno de los mas guapos que tengo pero… a final de cuentas es solo mi amigo

- Vaya – dijo con sorna – su aspecto no ha pasado desapercibido para ti eh!

Ginny la miro irritada, se le habia ido la boca de mas y ahora le preocupaba si Harry se enteraba

- No le dire nada – dijo Hermione como leyendole la mente – solo admite que te atrae

Pero Ginny no alcanzo a admitir nada, pues Fred venia corriendo hacia ellas emocionado

- Viktor Krum esta en la casa!!! En nuestra casa!!!

- Se apresuraron detrás de Fred y vieron que Viktor esperaba a Hermione sentado en una de las grandes piedras del jardin, Harry conversaba con el mientras Ron lo miraba con los ojos de rendija y los brazos cruzados

- Que querra? – decia emocionado Fred

- Es novio de Hermione – dijo su hermana con simpleza

- En serio? Vaya! No pense que fueras tan cool para ser la novia de el!

Hermione lo miro indignada y escupio 'Yo soy cool', pero el tono en el que lo dijo develaba que estaba muy fuera de la realidad.

- A que hora la llevaras? – le pregunto Ron enfadado

Hermione lo miro con timidez, se acerco a Krum para saludarlo, el se movio de tal manera para besarla en la boca, pero ella lo esquivo y lo beso en la mejilla. El un poco hosco y ceñudo dijo

- Nos vamos?

- S-si, solo deja me despido

Hermione se alejo y fue con Molly y Arthur, que eran los unicos que no estaban alrededor de Viktor

- Viktor – dijo Harry – ella es Ginny, creo que no la conocias

- Hola – dijo Ginny con una sonrisa que a Harry le parecio nerviosa y extremadamente grande

- Hola, en realidad si me parreces familiar, estabas en Hogwarrts verrdad?

- Si – dijo con prontitud – si, pero no lo recuerdo. Algo me falla

Y entonces Viktor parecio recordar

- Un momento, me acuerrdo de ti – apunto a Ron – te di un autogrrafo a final del torrneo de los magos

- No se de que me hablas – dijo el con dignidad

- Vamos Víctor – lo apuro Hermione – se nos hace tarde

Víctor le dirigio una mirada de desconcierto a Ron, mientras este le regresaba una hostil, finalmente salieron debido a que Hermione jalaba insistente del brazo al primero. Ya iban por la salida del jardin, cuando ella volteo, vio que los demas ya habian entrado en la casa, pero Ron seguia mirandolos desde al arbol de la entrada

- Sabes que? Le mandare un recado a Ginny, no tardo

Krum se quedo en la entrada, mientras Hermione corria hacia Ron, llego a el y le sonrio

- Tonta de mi, no me despedi de ti, gracias por la invitacion

Ron inmediatamente se desarmo

- No hay de que – dijo con modestia – fue bueno verte

- Quiza – se mordio un labio con nerviosismo – podriamos ir por un café entre semana, siento que casi no hemos compartido nada desde que volviste

Ron se sintio halagado, y quiza mas rapido de lo que queria contesto con un 'Si'. Finalmente ella se alejo agitando la mano y el finalmente entro en la casa con una sonrisa estupida.

- Todavía te quedas un rato? – le dijo Ginny a Harry

- Si, a menos que…

- No, no me malentiendas. Quieres jugar poker?

- Poker?

- Aprendi en Estados Unidos. Era una buena manera de tener dinero, te vas a las Vegas y bam! Con magia ganas un monton, me corrieron de varios casinos – dijo con orgullo – aunque nunca pudieron comprobar que hacia trampa

- Vaya! – dijo asombrado – juego pero si no haces trampa

- Te lo prometo, Traes galeones?

Harry sonrio cinico, algo que nunca hacia, pero le salio natural

- No – mintio – tendremos que apostar otra cosa

Ginny abrio la boca sorprendida, pues sabia que mentia. Tomo las cartas y fueron hacia la mesa donde estaban sentados Bill, Arthur y Ron, Charlie se acercaba con unos tragos, mientras Molly hablaba animada con Fleur, quien se sentia halagada porque era la primera vez que la trataba como a una hija. Jugaron un par de horas, entre risas y tragos, Ginny les gano hasta la ropa interior

- Me vaciaste! – le reclamo amistosamente Harry

- Si fueras muggle, te hubiera dejado sin dinero para el metro. Pero por suerte te puedes aparecer

- Bueno, ahora si me voy. Gracias por todo señores Weasl…. Prewett!

Molly le guiño un ojo y los demas se despidieron de el sin dejar de hacer lo que estaban haciendo. Ginny lo acompaño a la puerta y se quedo ahí, recargada en el marco de la puerta, mirando como el se alejaba de ahí

- Es muy guapo – le dijo Fleur

- Si – dijo melancolica – tu supiste de… que el y yo…

- Si

- Supiste porque terminamos?

- No, nunca hablagon de eso. Tu nunca me dijiste nada.

- Vaya!

- Primego que nada me sogprendio que fueran novios, pero yo no los conoci en esa etapa, cuando los volvi a veg ya habian tegminado. Aunque en mi boda con Bill, el no dejaba de vegte como tonto, aun y cuando tenia a mi hegmana Gabielle a un lado.

- Pero dicen que el termino conmigo – dijo sin entender – Si el termino conmigo entonces porque viene y me ve con cara de que le gusto! Los hombres son complicados…

- Ni que lo digas…

Fleur se alejo y fue con Bill que se rascaba con furia detrás de las orejas, vio como ella detenia su brazo para que no se hiciera daño, y ella empezo a rascarle mas delicadamente, el solto un ronroneo y se recosto sobre ella.

- Fue mi imaginación – le dijo Ron – o Harry te veia raro

- Tu crees? – dijo tratando de no sonreir mas de la cuenta

- Creo que si

- Crees que el seria un buen partido?

- No lo se, nadie lo sera para ti. Pero de los demas a Harry… al menos el sabria defenderte no? Es decir, vencio a Ya-Sabes-Quien.

- Eso no tiene nada que ver, es buena persona

- Si – dijo pensandolo – supongo que el esta bien.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato y luego Ron rompio

- Es muy poca cosa para ella, es decir, ella es linda y simpatica, esta bien, admitamoslo, no es muy buena en el quidditch, pero eso no importa, pero ella es mejor que el, el tiene cara de malas pulgas

- Hablas de Hermione? - dijo tratando de entender de quien diablos estaba hablando

- De quien mas? Es el peor novio que le conozco a una amiga

- Ron, si ella te gusta…

- No me gusta!

- Entonces que te importa! A mi me puedes decir. No voy a decirle a nadie

- Bueno – dijo sonrojandose – es bonita

- Es muy linda – recalco – porque no te acercas un poco mas ella?

- Iremos por un café entre semana

- Genial. Yo creo que deberiamos darnos una oportunidad. Nuestra vida amorosa es patetica

- Lo se – le aseguro vehemente

- Te lo digo ahorita Ron y espero que no te entrometas, pero Harry me agrada, y sabes en que forma.

- Bien. - acepto a regañadientes - Pero yo lo intentare con tu amiga… ella tambien me agrada

- Hecho.

* * *

Hola, se que tarde demasiado pero aqui esta un nuevo capitulo. Espero que les guste y pues cualquier critica, buena o mala haganmela saber. Por cierto, la historia de "Una Hermione distinta" ya esta terminada!!! gracias y besos! 


	6. Aclarando

CAPITULO 6

- Entonces volvio y no te reconoce? – le dijo Krum

- No – dijo con desilusion – no recuerdan a nadie. Aunque hoy la señora Weasley recupero la memoria de la nada, no sabemos que fue lo que ocurrio

- Extrraño… y porrque a toda la familia le paso eso?

- La unica explicación que obtuvimos fue un tonto "genes de Weasley" – dijo fastidiada – pero no se, no se que es lo que paso, fueron y atacaron duramente su antigua casa, perdieron la memoria, entraron a un programa de protección a magos, les dieron nuevas identidades, y vivieron su vida, claro que sabian de su condicion, y para ellos todo era empezar de cero, asi que el ministerio decidio mandarlos muy lejos… y volvieron.

- Y como te sientes y que el ha vuelto?

- Es genial volverlos a ver, pasamos mucho tiempo buscandolos y…

- No – la interrumpio secamente – dije, como te sientes de que EL haya vuelto?

Hermione lo miro con la boca un poco abierta, trago saliva y dijo con un esquivo 'no lo se'

- Se que los buscaste mucho tiempo, que estabas arrepentida por algo, por algo respecto a el – ella reuyo su mirada – no quisiera que ese fantasma te siguiera persiguiendo, quiero que seas completamente libre para cuando estes conmigo

- Estas terminando conmigo? – dijo con un poco de temor y asombro

- Solo quiero que estes segura de querer estar conmigo. Dime, acaso estas segura ahora?

La tomo por sorpresa, era incapaz de contestarle con una negativa, le parecia que aunque fuera la verdad era cruel, pero no hubo necesidad, el leyo su mirada e hizo un ademan de conformismo.

- Te quierro, lo sabes. Y cuando sepas con quien quieres estar, necesito que me lo digas, lo merezco

Ella asintio tontamente, se sentia golpeada por un mazo, acaso era evidente?

- Sera mejor que me vaya, tengo que llegar a Bulgarria lo mas pronto posible, antes de que se cuenta el entrenador que me fui

Ella asintio de nuevo, y solo vio como se alejaba, ni siquiera lo despidio o le deseo buena suerte, aunque sentia que se habia quitado un gran peso de encima. Regreso caminando al departamento, quiza Harry ya habia llegado. Ron o Viktor? La pregunta la confundia demasiado, por algunas veces pensaba que ninguno, era muy complicado tomar una decisión asi, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que el unico dispuesto a estar con ella era Viktor, y eso hacia que la balanza se inclinara mas hacia su lado.

No habia nadie en su apartamento, Harry no habia llegado todavía, se sento en la estancia y prendio el televisor, boberias, boberias, tonterias, nada interesante, lo apago. Tamborileo los dedos nerviosa sobre el descansabrazos del sofa, "claro un libro!" penso. Fue hasta el librero y tomo uno de sus favoritos, empezo a buscar una parte en particular que le encantaba para releerla. "… en los grandes puentes de la ciudad…", no, no servia, leer una escena romantica no la ayudaria. Oyo abrirse la puerta y cerro el libro de inmediato

- Tan pronto aquí? – dijio el sonriendo – donde esta Viktor?

- Viktor termino conmigo – solto

- Que? – estaba ofendido evidentemente – porque diablos…?

- No confia en que quiera estar con el. Y quiere que aclare lo que siento

- Lo que sientes de que?

- De Ron – dijo en voz baja

- Oh – dijo sorprendido – tanto se te nota?

- Es lo que no se – dijo desesperada – es obvio que si, en decir, si no porque me lo diria, aunque tambien es cierto que Viktor supo que lo busque por mucho tiempo

- Y quien sabe como te habras expresado de Ron frente a Viktor… digo, si dijiste que lo amabas y eso pues…

- Nunca le dije eso! Eso solo te lo dije a ti!

- Bueno, bueno… - dijo tranquilizadoramente – a final de cuentas solo importa lo que sientes, te duele mucho haber terminado con el?

Ella se paro del sofa, y camino lentamente, ensimismada en sus pensamientos

- Me siento un poco libre a decir verdad

- Te recomiendo que le cuentes a Ron – dijo el animandola – y luego estudias su reaccion. Aunque hay algo que me preocupa: Lavender

- Ella deberia darse por vencida – dijo despectivamente – es decir, el nunca la quiso…

- Quiza nota que el nuevo Ron esta cambiado…

- No – dijo mordiendose un labio – su esencia es la misma, bueno no importa, mañana tengo mucho trabajo y sera mejor que duerma

Ginny aparecio en la oficina de Harry, se veia radiante y animada, se sento frente a el sin que este le ofreciera primero la silla, y lo miro sonriente, antes de decir

- Los gemelos recuperaron la memoria

- Que? – dijo asombrado – como paso eso?

- No lo se – se encogio de hombros – estaban en una esquina ideando no se que, cuchicheando entre ellos, nadie les prestaba mucha atención en realidad, solo de repente se quedaron callados y mirandose, entonces si que nos sorprendio! Los veiamos ahí callados y serios, con cara de confusion, y entonces nos dijeron eso. Fleur rapido se los llevo a parte, asi como hizo Hermione con mama

Ginny sonrio mas abiertamente y expreso ilusionada

- Espero que pronto me pase a mi, tengo algunas dudas de mi vida

A Harry, quien habia estado sonriendo debido a lo de los gemelos, una sombra le paso por el rostro y su sonrisa se borro.

- No te desesperes

Le dijo con una voz seria y dandole torpes palmaditas en la mano.

- Si lo dices con ese entusiasmo voy a pensar que no quieres que la recupere – dijo sarcásticamente

- No, no es eso, como crees?

- Hay algo… - dijo seriamente – hay algo de lo que deba enterarme y que sea peligroso?

- No, para nada

- Algo que no quieres que sepa?

Esta vez Harry se quedo serio

- Pense que eramos amigos – le dijo Ginny con una voz cargada de desilusion

- Claro que lo somos!

- Entonces porque usas ese tono conmigo siempre que anhelo recuperar mi memoria?

- No uso ningun tono! – se defendio

- Bien, si tu lo dices – se paro molesta y se dispuso a salir de su oficina – no se que ocultas eh! Porque simplemente no me dices en que no fui buena para ti!

Cerro la puerta con fuerza, Harry se habia quedado anonadado, de donde saco Ginny esa información? Que tanto sabia? Entonces una idea se le vino a la cabeza: Hermione. Tomo su abrigo con furia y salio de su oficina dando de nuevo un azoton, la puerta se quejo y le grito 'Ey! Que se me estan cayendo las astillas'.

Ginny cerro la puerta de su propia oficina, todo el camino habia sentido que las personas la seguian con la mirada, se sento en su escritorio y removio los papeles en el con furia y después de unos segundos dio un manotazo en los mismos. Se recargo en su comoda silla y trato de respirar profundo para calmarse, que diablos escondia Harry? Porque siempre se mostraba tan raro cuando ella hablaba de recuperar la memoria? Bufo molesta. Pero un momento, penso, le habia dicho que porque no fue buena para el? Con temor se dio cuenta de que si, se llevo una mano a la frente como lamentandose, independientemente de que Hermione la iba a matar, habia sacado a relucir lo preocupada que estaba por obtener esa información. Se paro de inmediato y fue casi corriendo a la oficina de Harry, pero para aumentar su preocupación, descubrio que el ya no estaba.

Hermione trabajaba muy concentrada, revisaba con mucho cuidado facturas de un tipo que investigaba, al parecer gastaba mas de lo que le decia a su esposa que ganaba. Alguien toco a la puerta como queriendo derrumbarla, ella estaba a punto de decir 'pase' cuando Harry entro por ella con el ceño fruncido

- Que pasa? – dijo extrañada

- Tu dime que paso? – le espeto Harry – me prometiste no decirle nada a Ginny sobre nosotros

- De que hablas?

Lo dijo en un tono muy seguro que no denotaba que se habia puesto nerviosa, y la idea de gritarle a Ginny cada vez tomaba mas forma

- Ginny me conto que los gemelos recuperaron la memoria y…

- En serio! – lo interrumpio – y como paso?

- No se y no me cambies el tema! El caso es que Ginny me dijo que queria saber porque ella no habia sido suficiente para mi! Y salio de la oficina hecha un tornado

- Porque te dijo eso? – dijo evadiendo el momento en el que ella dada su explicación

- Porque hizo un comentario alusivo acerca de recuperar la memoria y yo al parecer no fui muy entusiasta

- Ay Harry – le dijo con pesar – es que tu mismo te hechas de cabeza!

- Mira no voltees las cosas, y mejor dime que le dijiste

- Nada muy relevante – dijo reuyendo su mirada – ella me pregunto sobre su vida amorosa, al parecer porque no le parecio el hecho de que lo de Dean se lo hubieran soltado asi como asi, le explique ella estuvo enamorada de ti desde los 12, luego salio con Michael Corner – Harry bufo – y después con Dean. Cuando termino con Dean tu ya estabas enamorado de ella

- Espera, espera – la interrumpio con una mano – enamorado?

- Creo que la palabra se me fue – dijo con cautela

Harry se revolvio el cabello con furia, obviamente tratando de contenerse y no gritarle a Hermione, ella sabia que hacia esto porque lo habia visto asi miles de veces cuando peleaban.

- Vale, vale, enamorado. Y con que cara quieres que vaya y le hable como si nada hubiese pasado?

- Y que querias que le dijera? Solo le dije que tu te habias enamorado de ella, que fueron novios y que solo duraron un mes antes de que terminaras con ella?

- Ah nada mas? – dijo sarcásticamente con los brazos en la cadera y luego fingio emocion – Es decir que todavía le puedo contar acerca de cómo nos hicimos novios? De aquella vez en el jardin de Hogwarts? De la boda de Fleur y Bill?

- Bueno – dijo encogiendose – perdon

- Perdon? Te pareceria que yo fuera con Ron y le dijera que tu me dijiste lo que ya sabes que me dijiste?

- No, no – tomo aire – tienes razon, no tengo perdon, pero aun asi lo siento

- Vale, ahora tengo que arreglar esto

Se paro malhumorado y se dirigio a la puerta, y entonces Hermione lo llamo con temor en la voz

- Harry, no le diras nada a Ron vdd?

Harry estaba muy molesto, solo deseaba darle una sopa de su propio chocolate

- Ya veremos

Y azoto la puerta.

Ginny estuvo atenta toda la mañana para ver si Harry se aparecia en la oficina, pero nunca lo hizo. Mas por instinto que por hambre, salio a comer, habia ordenado solo una ensalada y comia mirando distraida atravez de la ventana, que se encontraba un poco empañana por el frio ambiente

- Te matare y lo sabes

Volteo hacia la chica que le hablaba, y le hizo un gesto de resignacion

- Lo siento Hermione, se me salio, de verdad no fue mi intencion

La castaña ordeno lo mismo que ella y se sento

- Ya hablaste con el?

- No – dijo cabizbaja – Honestamente no se como me retractare

- Buscalo hoy en el departamento

- Claro que no! Espero encontrarmelo por casualidad

- Casualidad yendo y viniendo a su oficina? – dijo con sarcasmo

Ginny no le contesto, estaba demasiado preocupada para tener que discutir con ella tambien. Sin embargo quizo preguntar

- Se molesto contigo?

- Y que lo digas! Me queria asesinar, hace mucho que no me habia querido asesinar tanto

- Lo siento – dijo de nuevo

- Dejalo, solo esperemos que no haga una estupidez

- Como que? – dijo preocupada

- Pues que se quiera vengar de mi, eso hacemos los hermanos, deberias de saberlo

- Lo se

La chica se encogio de hombros y comieron en silencio, cada una sumida en sus pensamienos.

Cuando Ginny regreso a su oficina vio a Harry sentado frente al escritorio de ella

- Hola – lo Saludo

- Ah hola Ginny – se levanto – vengo porque necesitamos hablar

- Claro, claro – dijo ella sentandose

- No, aquí no. Podria tardar un poco y la verdad prefiero evitar todas esas miradas incomodas

- Tienes razon

- En fin, hay una cafeteria a unos cuantos minutos de aquí, paso por ti a las 5?

- Cinco y media, estoy un poco retrasada con el trabajo

- Perfecto

Se dirigio a la puerta pero se detuvo, volteo hacia ella y le dijo

- Solo hay algo que me urge quitarte de la mente. No te deseo ningun mal, y no es que no quiera que recuperes la memoria. Yo siempre he querido lo mejor para ti y eso no ha cambiado con el tiempo

Y salio de su oficina, decidido y dejandola sin palabras.

* * *

Se que he tardado un poco, pero bueno, aqui esta este nuevo capitulo. Gracias a toda la gente que me ha dejado sus reviews, y espero que lo sigan haciendo. Gracias por leerme! 


	7. Y ahora?

CAPITULO 7

Ginny se sento en la silla que le ofrecio Harry, el sitio al que habian ido era acogedor, aunque no habia mucha iluminación, era evidentemente que era un lugar para pasar un momento intimo, tamborileo nerviosa los dedos en la mesa mientras Harry se sentaba frente a ella al mismo tiempo que le hacia una seña al mesero

- Se te antoja algo? Un café? – le dijo el

- Un frapuccino helado por favor, de moka

- Y a mi una malteada de chocolate por favor

El mesero asintio y se fue, Harry con algo de pena pero tratando de sonar simpatico dijo

- Tu bebida es mas madura que la mia, una malteada, ya me diras…

Ginny le sonrio, agradecida de que rompiera el hielo con algo tan trivial

- Y yo que iba a pedir uno de esos mantelitos con laberintos para los niños – bromeo ella

No habian hablado nada en el camino, caminaron en silencio junto al otro, Harry solo le habia hecho señas cuando debian voltear en alguna calle, en el camino el escaso sol se habia ocultado y ahora que miraban por la ventana era evidente que la temperatura bajaba poco a poco, la gente en la calle metian las manos en sus abrigos o se los cerraban con fuerza, el viento agitaba sus ropas. El tintineo de las tazas sobre la mesa la sacaron de sus pensamientos, tenia su café frente a ella mientras Harry veia con antojo su malteada, el mesero se alejo y Ginny tomo la canela y espolvoreo un poco sobre la crema del frapuccino

- Bueno eh… - empezo Harry aferrandose con ambas manos a su malteada – se que Hermione te conto algo acerca de… mi

- Harry – dijo con pena – lo siento, yo no quiero causarte un problema con Hermione, la verdad es que yo le insisti en que me contara, si estuvieras en mi situación…

- Esta bien – la interrumpio tranquilizandola – no hay problema, mira, yo pensaba contartelo, pero vi tu reaccion con Dean, cuando Lavender te lo solto asi como asi, no queria que te enfadaras conmigo, yo tambien necesitaba tiempo para decirtelo

- Te entiendo

Se miraron seriamente, ambos tomaron de su bebida, y Harry tomo aire

- Es cierto, referente a que fuimos novios, poco mas de un mes, terminamos en el funeral de Dumbledore, el antiguo director de Hogwarts

- Si, se quien fue el, fue grande

- Asi es, fue grande – trato de alejar de su mente a Dumbledore y continuo – Era como… era como vivir la vida de otra persona

Ginny inclino un poco la cabeza, como confundida, Harry tomo aire, una cosa habia sido romper con ella aquella vez, una de las cosas mas difíciles que habia tenido que hacer, ahora era como repetir la escena, y no se le ocurria nada mas que hacerlo de la misma manera.

- Mira, ahora solo soy Harry Potter, un tonto auror. Pero antes, era Harry Potter…

Ginny hizo un gesto de que-diablos-esta-diciendo, Harry exasperado por su tonto discurso se removio el pelo

- O sea, antes yo corria mucho peligro… y… Voldemort queria matarme!

- Y eso que? – dijo sin entender

- Como que que? Pues que… vale pues yo no era un novio seguro… si Voldemort se enteraba de que pie cojeaba…

Ginny se mordio la lengua para no reir, o sea que ella habia sido "el pie del que cojea Harry"

- … te hubiera puesto en peligro – dijo finalmente

- Pero si guardabamos el secreto… - sugirió ella

- No! Es que no lo ves! No recuerdas de que era capaz, escucha… en tu primer año, se decia que tu… vaya… que yo te gustaba o algo asi, para mi solo eras la hermana de Ron, mi mejor amigo, ni siquiera me dirigias la palabra, no sabiamos nada uno del otro, no eramos ni amigos! Y aun asi, el trato de matarte

- VOLDEMORT? – dijo asustada

- Sssshhhh! Si, baja la voz

Ginny tomo su café helado tan aprisa que sintio que se le congelo el cerebro, se toco un ojo con su mano, debido al destanteo que le esto le habia causado

- Porque diablos queria matarme?

- Queria tu cuerpo

- Pervertido! – exclamo molesta

- Oh, no asi. No tenia cuerpo y queria poseer uno, claro que tu hubieras sido solo una marioneta, tu alma hubiera muerto. No podia arriesgarte – dijo en un susurro – no podia…

- Oh Harry – le tomo la mano – siento haber pensado mal… ahora lo entiendo todo

- Hubiera sido muy tonto dejarte nada mas asi como asi… creeme

Ginny le sonrio dulcemente, habia dejado de tomarle la mano, y como si no tuviera importancia le pregunto

- Y tu… me buscaste después de eso?

- Si – dijo mirando hacia la calle – mucho tiempo, alguien del ministerio nos informo que habian desaparecido y no buscamos mas, al menos no tan formalmente. Hermione y yo viajamos a muchos lugares, de vacaciones, y siempre aprovechábamos para preguntar por ustedes con la "gente adecuada"

- Alguna vez fueron a Estados Unidos?

- No – dijo con pesar – Hermione quiso ir una vez a Nueva York, pero se nos presento la oportunidad de ir a Mexico a visitar las ruinas, y… ya sabras como se pone. Quizo saber de la magia de los aztecas y… terminamos yendo a Mexico

- Y te gusto? – dijo tratando de cambiar de tema

- Mucho! Hubo una pirámide en la que nuestras varitas no servian…

Harry continuo hablando y hablando, entendiendo perfectamente que Ginny ya no queria hablar de ellos, Ginny tambien le conto acerca de sus viajes, que habian sido menos, evitando el tema de que habia quedado algo pendiente, porque era logico, terminaron queriendose, ella desaparece y el la busca, finalmente ella aparece, pero ahora que? Ya estaba ahí, es decir, iban a continuar? Queria el retomar esa relacion? Ella no lo sabia. Queria ella retomar esa relacion? El tampoco lo sabia, Ginny siquiera lo recordaba, era como si ni lo conociera.

Hermione por su parte todavía estaba en su despacho, sin embargo ya no trabajaba, tenia la vista perdida en algun lugar del Londres que se asomaba por su ventana, fumaba con flojera un cigarrillo, por lo que a pesar del frio habia abierto la ventana, tocaron a la puerta pero ella ni se inmuto, no lo habia escuchado a pesar de que habian tocado nuevamente

- No sabia que fumabas

Hermione volteo sorprendida hacia Ron, que la miraba con una expresión alegre, se apresuro a apagar el cigarrillo en el primer lugar que encontro, como si con eso ocultara su secreto

- No, no fumo es que… bueno, solo fumo cuando estoy preocupada y nadie me ve

- Porque estas preocupada? – se sento frente a ella

- Por… - por ti – un caso, ya sabes, trabajo

- Tu novio – dijo tratando de sonar despreocupado – ya se fue a su querida Bulgaria?

- Si ayer – dijo haciendo caso omiso del tono que uso – aunque ya no es mi novio

- Y eso? – dijo mostrando mas intereses del que queria

- Ayer termino conmigo…

- Pero porque?

- Porque… no estoy muy segura de querer estar con el… y el se dio cuenta, asi que, me dio un tiempo para pensar las cosas

- Vaya – dijo ligeramente sorprendido – es por eso que estas tan preocupada?

Hermione lo miro seriamente

- No, estoy preocupada por el caso que te comente, has visto a Harry hoy?

- Si

- Si? – lo interrumpio un poco alterada – y que te dijo? Que te conto? Le hiciste caso?

Ron la miro sin entender, se encogio un poco en su asiento y murmuro

- Nada, solo nos saludamos, lo vi de pasada

- Ah – se tranquilizo – bueno, que bien

- Te pasa algo? – dijo un poco irritado – estas rara, mira, toma tus cosas y vamos a tu casa, te acompaño, ya es tarde

- No necesito que me supervises, puedo cuidarme sola, no lo recuerdas pero soy una bruja poderosa

- No me importa – dijo testarudo – te acompaño y ya

- Si nos atacan yo soy la que tendria que defenderte a ti

Ron la miro con ojos de rendija, sin embargo Hermione ya estaba tomando su bolsa y apagando la lampara de su escritorio

- No seas tan presumida – le dijo Ron

- No soy presumida, solo digo lo que puedo hacer, no dire que soy una tonta para que alguien mas se sienta mejor con el mismo…

- Oh por favor…

Cerraron la puerta todavía discutiendo, bajaron a la calle todavía discutiendo y caminaron hasta el departamento de ella todavía discutiendo.

- … ya vez ni cuenta te diste y ya estamos aquí… - le decia Ron como tratando de que entrara en razon

- Y tu, ni cuenta te diste pero no habia nadie sospechoso en la calle…

- Nunca esta de mas…

- Ay por favor…. – dijo exasperada – sabes ese es el problema del machismo, creen que una mujer es debil y ustedes los fuertes, ah pero si de bebes se trata se los han dejado muy facil…

- Facil??? Por favor, las mujeres obligan a sus maridos a levantarse en la madrugada si el bebe esta llorando, eso no es facil! No después de estar trabajando todo el dia para poner pan en la mesa!

- Ah si? – dijo entrecerrando los ojos mientras abria la puerta – pues te la cambiaria asi – trono los dedos – tu los bebes, y yo a traer pan a la mesa y a dedicarle solo un par de minutos al bebe!

Se detuvieron al ver que Harry los veia burlonamente recargado sobre la pared

- Haciendo planes eh? – dijo con sorna

- Oh callate! – le espeto Hermione – que de seguro te pones del lado de el, hombres tenian que ser!

- Yo mejor me voy – le dijo Ron malhumorado – antes de que me lances algo, mira que yo solo queria ayudarte

- Gracias – dijo secamente

Ron levanto una ceja hacia Harry, y este le devolvio el mismo gesto pero sonriendo. Ron salio de ahí en silencio y Harry siguió a Hermione a su habitación.

- Y?

Ella se sento en la cama y respiro aliviada

- Lo extrañe

- Lo extrañaste? – pregunto confundido

- Pelear con el

- Lo hiciste a proposito? – pregunto asombrado

- Claro que no! Pero camino aca me di cuenta que hacia mucho que no discutia con el, lo que pasa es que siguió diciendo tonterias y seguimos peleando

Harry lo miro sonriente y se encogio de hombros como siguiendole la corriente

- Ay ya cuentame, como te fue con Ginny?

- Bien

Le describio su platica, y la fina vuelta de direccion que tomo, todo hasta que se despidieron, ella negandose a que la acompañara el a su casa.

- Quiza no debiste decirle lo de Voldemort

- Lo se – se lamento – pero es muy valiente, lo soporto

- Bien y ahora – dijo rodando los ojos – que vas a hacer? Ok, la querias, terminaste con ella, regresaste de tu mision heroica, la seguias queriendo, la pierdes de vista muchos años, y ahora la tienes frente a ti. La pregunta es: la sigues queriendo?

Harry se quedo callado, muy serio, como queriendo escoger sus palabras con cuidado, dijo desilusionado

- Acaso eso importa si Ginny no me corresponde… ella no me recuerda

- Claro que importa! Porque eso determinara si trataras de conquistarla o la dejaras pasar de largo…

- Hermione… - protesto

- No! – dijo terca – Harry, quien no te querria? Vaya si yo no… si no fueras como mi hermano serias un excelente prospecto

- Agregale a eso que te gusta mi mejor amigo… - dijo sarcastico

- Si agregale – dijo exasperada – pero aun asi creo que tendrias una oportunidad, a Ginny le hiciste clic desde la primera vez que te vio, porque ahora no podia ser igual?

- Porque en ese entonces tenia 10 años y era una niña que se impresionaba con cualquier mocoso, ahora es una mujer, una mujer que seguramente la siguen los hombres por todos lados…

- Eres un cobarde sabes… - dijo molesta – y maldita sea! Me vas a contestar si o no?

Harry se le quedo mirando y luego con tono de derrota dijo

- Creo que ya sabes la respuesta sabelotodo

Ginny por su parte daba vueltas en su cama, incapaz de dormirse, en su mente solo daban vuelta las palabras de Harry, "hubiera sido muy tonto dejarte nada mas porque si", pateo su edredón con furia "y entonces maldita sea que estas esperando?".

* * *

Bueno, he tardado un poco pero aqui esta. Espero que lo disfruten y si quieren dejar algun comentario, sugerencia o vociferador se los agradezco, Un saludo a todos y gracias por los reviews que me han dejado. 


	8. Hermione y Ron

CAPITULO 8

Hermione entro en el oscuro pub, haciendo sonar la campanilla oxidada que colgaba del marco de la puerta, noto como todo el mundo volteaba a verla y camino hasta una mesa en un rincón, noto que sus zapatos se oian mucho al caminar sobre el suelo de madera.

- Hola – dijo tratando de no verse nerviosa

- Sientate – Ron se paro y la saludo – como estas?

- Bien y tu? – deposito su bolsa en la orilla de su respaldo

- Bien

- Tienes mucho tiempo esperando?

- No, casi acabo de llegar

- Ah que bien, crei que me habia demorado mucho

- Quieres una cerveza?

- Me encantaria – dijo aliviada – ha sido un largo dia

- Igual para mi – resoplo cansado – Dos por favor

Ella lo miro, sonriendo nerviosa, estaba ansiosa de poder hablar con el y ahora que lo tenia frente a ella no se le ocurria que decir.

- Ha hecho mal clima verdad? – dijo ella torpemente

- Ehhh si – tomo su cerveza – dicen que asi es aquí en Londres

- Si – confirmo – asi es, pero este verano pasado hizo mucho calor, todo debido al mentado calentamiento global. La gente no entiende su importancia, sigue contaminando…

Se acaloro con el tema, golpeo la mesa en repetidas ocasiones en señal de protesta, Ron solo asentia de vez en cuando mientras trataba de no mirarla tan extraño y bebia cerveza para tranquilizarse.

- Te importa el medio ambiente eh? – pregunto el – digo… a quien no… Sabes? Tienes razon, los elfos deberian reciclar mas…

- Los elfos? – pregunto indignada – los elfos no reciben paga ni trato justo, son esclavos de los magos…

- No son esclavos! Te sirven por placer, eso los hace felices

- Mira Ron – dijo tratando de tener paciencia – esa cultura debe desaparecer, al igual que los hombres lobo no pueden conseguir trabajo

- No deberian! – dijo escandalizado – los hombres lobo son malos… uno mordio a mi hermano

- Ron pero asi es su naturaleza…

- Dile eso a Bill – refunfuño

- Bien, mira lo de Bill, fue mordido por el mas feroz… pero conocemos a un hombre lobo muy bueno, de hecho fue nuestro profesor! Tengo una organización, se llama P.E.D.D.O. y defiende los derechos de las criaturas magicas, sobretodo los elfos domesticos…

- Menuda perdida de tiempo! - resoplo

- ESTAS AFILIADO! – respondio con furia – Eras el Tesorero!

- QUE? – dijo soprendido y derramo un poco de cerveza – Como conseguiste que hiciera eso?

- Eras una persona confiable y por eso te di ese puesto! – dijo seriamente aunque las mejillas se le habian puesto sonrosadas

- Maldición!

Hermione lo miro y trato de calmarse

- Mejor hablemos de otra cosa, ese es un tema muy delicado para los dos, nunca conseguimos ponernos de acuerdo

Ron la miro, le hubiese gustado murmurar "es que eres una terca", pero en vez de eso asintio y bebio un gran trago a su cerveza

- De verdad estaba afiliado a esa cosa? – pregunto con incredulidad

- Si – insistio – y de verdad eras el tesorero, Harry era el secretario. En fin, dime que hacias en Estados Unidos?

- Ah pues, lo normal, ya sabes, juegos de quidditch en las montañas, campamentos…

- Chicas? – pregunto sonriente

- Pues – penso – no muchas la verdad, vas alla y te dicen 'Oh adoro tu acento ingles' y entonces bam! Sale mi personalidad a relucir y nadie me vuelve a hablar

Hermione rio, pero desgraciadamente para Ron, el no estaba contando una broma sino una realidad

- A mi no me hacia mucha gracia en realidad

- Bueno es que – retomo ella – tu personalidad es especial, no cualquiera la aguanta, pero cuando uno llega a conocerte bien… eres bastante agradable

- Como nos conocimos? – dijo espontáneamente

- Bueno pues… - penso – nos conocimos en un tren, el que nos llevaba a la escuela, en el primer dia de clases ayudaba a Neville a buscar su rana, pregunte por ella en el compartimiento que ocupaban tu y Harry y asi fue… ah por cierto, tenias manchada la nariz

- Muy simple – dijo decepcionado

- Bueno, en realidad no fue ahí donde nos hicimos amigos, creo que nos caimos bastante mal, especialmente yo a ti. Finalmente me salvaste de un troll y… a partir de ahí fuimos inseparables… junto con Harry claro esta

- Vaya! – dijo asombrado – de un troll!

- Asi es, es decir tuvimos nuestras peleas claro esta, una muy fuerte en sexto cuando… - torcio el gesto - algo te paso y fuiste novio de Lavender, ahí ya no quisiste hablarme, ni yo a ti

- Si – dijo serio – Lavender me conto algo…

- Como vas con ella? – dijo tratando de sonar indiferente – Es decir… han salido juntos no?

- Si – se encogio de hombros – es buena amiga, muy entusiasta

- Solo amiga? – levanto una ceja – parece que ella quiere algo mas, acaso no lo notas?

Ron volvio a encogerse de hombros, al parecer evitando el tema, sin embargo ella no queria darse por vencida, necesitaba saber que habia entre esos dos.

- Quieres otra copa? – le ofrecio el

- Si gracias

Ron levanto una mano al camarero y señalo las bebidas de ambos como dando a entender que trajeran otra ronda

- Bueno pues cuentame de ti… de que me he perdido? – dijo jovialmente

Hermione se relajo un poco y empezo a hablar sobre su vida, como habian derrotado a Voldemort, de quien Ron habia leido algunos libros, como los buscaron Harry y ella, después cuando estudio, le conto acerca de su familia, cuando se graduaron y decidieron ir a vivirse lejos de sus padres, algunas cuantas cosas de sus amigos, como habia obtenido su trabajo, le conto acerca de los lugares que habia visitado. El le conto como habia sido la vida en Estados Unidos, como en algunas escuelas se cometian actos de terrorismo que luego salian en los diarios y el gobierno le hechaba la culpa a la musica, películas o a la brujería, aunque ni siquiera tenian la certeza de que esta existia, pero nunca culparon al hecho de que en cualquier tienda departamental te vendian rifles y pistolas a cualquiera, como si fuera una bolsa de melones. Hermione se apasiono tanto con el tema, y no es que fuera alguien que odiara un pais en particular, pero como podian decirse que eran una potencia mundial con algunos pensamientos tan retrogradas.

- … lo se, la gente esta loca… - decia el negando – Las chicas quieren pesar 15 kilos debajo de lo saludable! No saben lo mal que se ven, y prefieren ser tratadas como bobas antes que parecer superiores a un chico solo porque este les gusta y es un cabeza-hueca

- Cierto! – apoyo ella con fiereza – les gusta vestir de rosa y cargar un perro diminuto solo porque este es "lindo" aun y cuando parecen una rata. Los usan mas como accesorios que como mascotas, los olvidan en cualquier lado y luego dicen que los aman - bufo

- Los chicos – continuo Ron que ya enrojecia de las orejas – alientan este tipo de comportamiento, conoci a algunos que llamaban gordas a las chicas que los despreciaban, como si esto fuera el peor insulto que les pasara por su diminuto cerebro, y ahí las tienes, pasando hambres por un imbecil

Hermione asintio y se dejo caer en su asiento, pues se habia inclinado hacia delante en un gesto de apasionamiento, no podia creer habia madurado tanto aunque su escencia era la misma, era testarudo con algunas cosas pero con otras habia dejado de ser frivolo, Ron seguia hablando

- Sin embargo habia tantas y tantos chicos agradables, gente que estaba tan centrada en las ideas, claro que eramos idiotas, es decir tenias 18, 20 años, pero con idioteces que son "comunes" con la edad

- Estoy tan orgullosa Ron - dijo de repente, como inspirada – te has convertido en un buen chico, siempre lo fuiste pero como tu dices todos fuimos idiotas alguna vez, me siento orgullosa del hombre en que te has convertido

Ron enrojecio demasiado, afortunadamente las velas en las mesas habian ido poco a poco apagando su luz conforme avanzaba la noche

- Lo siento, vamos a cerrar – les dijo el camarero

Los dos se sorprendieron, miraron su reloj de pulsera y exclamaron sorprendidos

- Vaya, no pense que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo – dijo Ron – la cuenta por favor

- La pase genial Ron, de verdad – saco su bolso y unas monedas

- Yo pago – la interrumpio poniendo la mano sobre la suya, pero inmediatamente la quito

- No Ron, debes saber que yo te invite, y que como soy una mujer independiente al menos pagare mi parte

- Si tu no me hubieras invitado lo hubiera hecho yo – dijo sincero – vamos, dejame pagar, me hacia mucha ilusion invitarte a tomar algo

Ella se sonrojo un poco, hizo cara de resignacion y el sonrio aliviado, pagaron la cuenta y salieron de ahí. Caminaron hasta el departamento de ella, el frio ya se habia intensificado, cuando llegaron ella le dijo timidamente

- Quieres un te caliente?

- S-si, seria genial

Entraron y vieron que Ginny y Harry estaban muy concentrados sobre una pileta de papeles en la mesa del comedor

- Hola – dijeron ellos distraidamente

- Que haces aquí Ginny? – le pregunto Ron – es muy tarde

- Ayudo a Harry – dijo sin mirarlo – por mi culpa perdio un informe y tratamos de recuperarlo. Debe entregarlo mañana a primera hora

- Como por tu culpa? – le pregunto Hermione mientras ponia la tetera

Harry lo recordo, venia de la oficina de su jefe que estaba sorprendido por tan buen informe, el informe trimestral de los logros del Departamento de Aurores, le gustaria tanto al ministro saber que habian avanzado tanto en los ultimos tres meses que seguramente aprobarian un aumento en el presupuesto de su departamento, el cual pensaban invertir en nuevos equipos, entrenamientos y porque no, un pequeño aumento para todos. Al salir llevaba la pila de papeles sobre sus dos manos con mucho cuidado, cuando Ginny aparecio de la nada por un pasillo, iba pensando en algo o al menos eso parecia al estar chupando la punta de su pluma, volteo a verlo y le sonrio, pero sin mas siguió su camino, Harry se habia quedado embobado viendola y sentia como las piernas se le hacian mantequilla, respondio con una sonrisa boba, no se fijo ni por donde iba y choco con el carrito de café, derribandolo con todo y liquido y haciendo un ruido metalico estruendoso. Solto una maldición al tiempo que se levantaba, sentia en algunas partes que el café lo quemaba

- Estas bien?

- Si – dijo tratando de tomar las hojas de su informe, estaban borroneadas por el liquido café – vaya, tenia que pasarme esto hoy

- Te ayudo

Levantaron las hojas entre los dos ante la mirada de los demas que no se acercaban a ayudar

- Lo siento Harry, era importante? – pregunto con pena

- Si, caray, no hay forma de entregarlo todo mañana

- Te ayudare – dijo presurosa – hace rato fui yo quien puso el carrito ahí, lo siento

- No, no es tu culpa, estaba pensando en otra cosa,

- De todos modos te ayudare, se que tu lo harias por mi, dejame hacerlo por ti

- Gracias

- Ehm – dijo mirando hacia otro lado – tu pantalón, se mancho…

Harry miro su pantalón, habia una gran mancha café sobre la bragueta, maldijo para sus adentros, porque esto tenia que haberle pasado a el frente a ella, hizo un hechizo disimulado y aunque la mancha no se quito totalmente si disminuyo

- Hermione es mejor para esto, yo me acostumbre mas a sus padres, ya sabes, agua y jabon – ella lo miro extrañado – no, no sabes. Bueno gracias Ginny

- Te alcanzo en una hora, cuando me desocupe

Y asi habian terminado ahí, trabajando hasta tarde, tratando de leer las hojas manchadas de café para reproducir el antiguo y brillante informe. Habian decidido irse al departamento ya que todos miraban la extraña mancha en el pantalón de Harry y se reian a hurtadillas de el. Volvio a la realidad en donde Hermione y Ron estaban con ellos

- No fue su culpa, fue un accidente, pero me esta ayudando

- Que amable no – dijo Ron

A Harry le parecio que lo dijo con cierto sarcasmo, pero lo ignoro. La tetera empezo a chillar y Hermione sirvio cuatro tazas de agua caliente

- Te o café?

- Café – dijeron ambos

Sirvio dos te's y dos cafes con azucar y leche. Ginny y Harry se tomaron un descanso y alejaron sus bebidas de los papeles, Ginny se tallo los ojos en señal de cansancio

- Yo lo terminare – le dijo Harry – vete a dormir, mañana te tienes que levantar temprano

- Estas seguro?

- Si, ademas solo me faltan las conclusiones, en una hora ya estare en la cama

- En ese caso no me tomare el café, lo siento, pero no quiero que me espante el sueño, mejor me voy, tu te quedas? – le dijo a Ron a lo que este asintio – Bien

- Gracias Ginny – le dijo Harry dandole su abrigo – no lo hubiera terminado sin ti

- No lo hubieras estropeado sin mi, no te tienes nada que agradecer, hasta mañana

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y desaparecio con un plop. Harry tomo rapido su café y llevo los papeles a su recamara

- Los dejo aquí chicos, terminare esto en mi escritorio

Le dijeron adios con una mano y siguieron charlando un buen rato.

Algunas horas mas tarde Ron se revolcaba alegremente con Hermione en el sofa del departamento de ella, se llenaban de besos y estaban enredados como dos pulpos

- Solo hazlo – le decia ella con la voz entrecortada

- Aquí vamos – dijo al tiempo que se acomodaba

Ella le sonrio, se hizo hacia delante y susurro 'Buena suerte'. Ron abrio los ojos, sorprendido de lo que acaba de pasar, se tallo ambos ojos con las manos y enfoco su oscura habitación, habia sido un loco sueño, loco de verdad porque la ultima frase le devolvio la memoria.

* * *

Hola, se que he tardado demasiado pero perdi el hilo de la historia, seguro se nota, en fin, no pude evitar poner una critica social espero que no lo tomen como ataque sino mas bien como mi punto de vista. Gracias a todos por sus reviews y espero que me sigan dejando. Saludos! 


	9. Fotografias

CAPITULO 9

Harry y Ron bebian cada uno un tarro de cerveza, estaban sentados en el area de barra de un bar que encontraron mientras caminaban por Londres

- Pero entonces como paso? – le dijo Harry

- De… repente – dijo jovialmente y poniendo cara de inocente

Harry lo miro con ojos de rendijas, no le creyo en lo absoluto

- Bueno pero que estabas haciendo?

- Ya te dije – dijo cansinamente – estaba dormido, de repente desperte y todo el cerebro se inundo de flashazos y comprendi que recupere la memoria

- Bueno pero – dijo sin entender – no estabas soñando o algo asi? Es decir, que te desperto?

- Mira – dijo simulando una risa – yo nunca me acuerdo de lo que sueño… recuerda que inventamos todos esos sueños para Trelawney cuando nos mando a hacer ese estupido diario

- Si, lo se, pero algo debe haber activado tu cerebro, es decir, te despertaste recuperando la memoria.

Ron se encogio de hombros y tomo un trago, miro hacia unas chicas que estaban sentadas en una mesa y regreso de nuevo hacia Harry. La razon por la que no queria decirle nada a este era que el pensaba que todos eran como el, si alguien le decia que habia tenido un sueño erotico con su hermana seguro lo mataba, y pensaba que Harry haria lo mismo con el. Aun asi no se habia atrevido a contarselo a nadie, le resultaba difícil aceptar que en su cabeza habia tenido esos pensamientos acerca de ella.

- Que recordaste acerca de Hermione?

Ron lo miro de repente, titubeo un poco pero contesto

- Todo, el tren, el troll, las vacaciones, Crockshanks, el baile, el vestido azul, el perfume, Krum, el funeral de Dumbledore, la boda de Bill, la batalla…

- Vaya – levanto una ceja – seguro que ella ni recuerda el vestido azul, pero tu si, que bien no?

- Lo que digas – hizo una mueca – en fin, recorde a Lavender…

- Y?

- Me di cuenta que no es la chica que se me ha presentado últimamente, fue difícil terminar con ella

Harry asintio, haciendo un gesto de 'te lo dije'.

Hermione y Ginny salian cada quien sosteniendo una bolsa con el logo de una tienda de moda de Londres, habian comprado un par de pantalones para el invierno y unas bufandas que estaban en oferta

- Yo insisto en que algo debe de haber activado la memoria de Ron, es decir, con los gemelos funciono al tratar de encontrar un nombre para Sortilegios Weasley – decia la morena

- Pues si lo hubo, o no lo sabe o no quiere decir

- Sortilegios Weasley fue algo con lo que los gemelos soñaron por mucho tiempo, quiza si usaramos un pensadero podriamos ver ese recuerdo perdido

Ginny se encogio de hombros, siguieron caminando por la calle, pasando por un monton de tabernas y tiendas, de repente los vio, a su hermano y a Harry, Hermione se habia adelantado unos cuantos pasos y ella camino rapido hacia ella, la tomo del brazo y la jalo hacia la ventana del oscuro bar

- Mira – dijo acusadoramente

Hermione vio a Harry y Ron sentados en el bar con unas chicas al lado de ellos, la morena abrio la boca indignada y volteo con Ginny que tenia las manos en las caderas, asintieron al mismo tiempo como si hubieran acordado algo, y entraron en el oscuro bar, la campanilla sono y fueron hasta la barra donde ellos se ubicaban pero ellos ni siquiera las notaron pues reian por algo, Ginny miro a Hermione que se veia igual de irritada que ella, la morena se aclaro la garganta ruidosamente pero el resultado fue el mismo, ni siquiera voltearon a verlas, Ron volvio a hacer un comentario al parecer muy gracioso pues volvieron a estallar a carcajadas

- Eres tan simpatico… - le dijo una chica tocandole el hombro

El pelo de Hermione se erizo, se sentia como una gata a punto de atacar, la chica que estaba con Ron bajo su mano hasta el brazo de el y siguió acariciandolo

- Oh haces ejercicio eh? – le dijo la chica

- Ja! – solto Ginny despectivamente

Esta vez los chicos si voltearon, Harry al principio que habia dicho el 'Ja!' que habia pensado, pero entonces vio a Ginny con las mejillas encendidas y los brazos cruzados, Hermione parecia furiosa, se paro de un brinco y se aliso la camisa tosiendo fuertemente mientras se alejaba lo mas posible de la chica que hasta hacia unos segundos estaba con el, se acerco a ellas con una risa nerviosa y rascandose la cabeza

- Que hacer por ahí eh? De todos los lugares… que casualidad que vinimos a dar al mismo…

- Si verdad? – le dijo Ginny friamente

Ron se alejo un poco de la chica y le quito la mano de su brazo disimuladamente, saludo a Hermione moviendo la mano nerviosamente, ella solo le devolvio el saludo con un movimiento de cabeza

- Y que hacen aquí? – les dijo Harry nervioso

- Lo mismo que ustedes – dijo Ginny fingiendo amabilidad – asi que si no les importa… van a pensar que venimos con ustedes

Harry arrugo el entrecejo, que se supone que significaba eso? Acaso lo estaba corriendo?

- Nos estas corriendo? – salto Ron

- Si – le contesto Hermione friamente – quien va a querer acercarse si nuestros hermanos estan con nosotras?

Harry y Ron balbuceron como si fueran dos peces fuera del agua, Ron dio un manotazo a la barra y dijo testarudo

- Pues ahora no me voy, se supone que me siente muy tranquilo a ver como alguien trata de llevarselas a la cama?

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia – le espeto Ginny

- Si que lo es!

- Acaso yo te dije algo cuando esa tipa te estaba toqueteando? No verdad, entonces no te metas en mis asuntos. Porque mejor no se van con esas chicas que parece que los estan esperando!

Hermione asintio duramente sin mirarlos

- Tu tambien quieres eso? – le pregunto Harry a Hermione retandola

- Claro – dijo friamente

- Bien

Tomo a Ron del brazo que muy a regañadientes lo siguió

- Veamos quien gana

- Estas loco? – le dijo el pelirrojo exaltado - Van ganar ellas! Hermione esta linda

- Tu no hagas caso, que no te manipulen, vamos

Se acercaron a las chicas y siguieron platicando mas amablemente de lo que querian. Hermione y Ginny se indignaron, la segunda se volteo y le dijo

- Mira esto nunca falla – se desabotono un boton de la blusa – haz lo mismo y cruza las piernas

- Que? – se espanto – yo no vine a conocer chicos! Yo solo…

- Quieres darle celos a mi hermano, lo se. Vamos, veamos quien gana

Con mucho disumulo y pena, Hermione le hizo caso, Ginny pidio dos coquetas bebidas de colores, y se cruzo de piernas mirando hacia las distintas mesas llenas de chicos, bebiendo su bebida como si fuera una colegiala con una paleta. Harry solto por lo bajo una groseria de la impresión que le causo, y para su terror, vio como atrajo mas moscas que la miel, una bandada de chicos se acercaron a ellas como si los hubieran invocado. Ron volteo con el ceño fruncido pues no veia cual era la gran cosa que Harry veia, para su asombro vio a Hermione cruzada de piernas y hablando amenamente con un chico fortachon y que parecia a leguas un fanfarron, eso que se asomaba bajo su blusa acaso era…? La garganta se le seco y se volteo hacia Harry, murmuro un 'Bloody hell' antes de tomar un gran trago de su cerveza

- Tengo que irme pero las dejo con Harry – les dijo a las chicas con las que estaban sentados

- Que? – le espeto el otro chico con sorpresa – a donde vas?

- Creeme Harry – le dijo Ron sonriendo – te parecera incomodo estar en medio de los dos

La chica lo miro con indignación por dejarla plantada y Harry lo siguió con la mirada. Hermione que hablaba de algo que ella consideraba estupido con aquel chico vio por el rabillo del ojo como Ron se acercaba a ella sonriente, como si los demas no existieran

- Te importa?

Le dijo el al chico con el que ella hablaba, pero no espero su respuesta, tomo a Hermione de la mano con mucha delicadeza y le susurro

- Tengo algo que decirte, algo que ahora recuerdo que queria decirte desde que estabamos en la escuela

Ella se quedo pasmada, no pudo mas que asentir tontamente, se olvido de sus modales y ni siquiera se disculpo con el chico que estaba hablando, solo siguió a Ron fuera del bar.

Un par de horas después al parecer Ginny habia decidido quedarse platicando solo con un chico, dandole la espalda a Harry y volteando solo de vez en cuando con la excusa de pasarse un mechon de pelo detrás de la oreja, mientras tanto Harry que se habia quedado solo con una chica trataba de poner atención a lo que hablaba, no podia evitar mirarla de vez en cuando y sentia su mirada en ciertas ocasiones pero cuando volteaba con ella comprobaba que solo habia sido su imaginación.

- Quieres ir… a mi departamento? – le dijo la chica

- Ehm… - miro a Ginny – sabes que, te lo agradezco pero la verdad es…

- Que te gusta la pelirroja que esta sentada en la barra – dijo con decepcion

- Es la hermana de mi amigo, y si no la cuido me mata

- Lo hubieras dicho desde el principio y no me hubieras hecho perder el tiempo – dijo con enojo

- Lo siento

La chica le espeto una bofetada que lo dejo sorprendido y sobandose la mejilla, le dijo un ultimo 'idiota' y se fue de ahí furiosa. Antes de que saliera del bar sintio como algo la golpeo, Ginny le habia aventado un cenicero casi por instinto y le habia dado en el trasero, la chica se volteo hacia Ginny furiosa

- Que te pasa idiota?

- Que te pasa a ti? Le pegaste a mi amigo – dijo haciendole frente y arremangandose la blusa hasta los codos

- Yo hago lo que se me da la gana con los que me hacen perder mi tiempo! – le dijo fuera de si

Harry ya estaba deteniendo a Ginny ya que parecia dispuesta a lanzarsele encima a golpes

- Olvidalo Ginny, no vale la pena, ademas fue mi culpa

- Ya lo oiste imbecil? O acaso esa mata de cabello te bloquea la razon?

Ginny abrio la boca indignada y se hizo hacia delante evidentemente para ponerla en su lugar, pero Harry fue mas rapido y la tomo con ambos brazos de la cintura mientras esta pataleaba y maldecia

- VETE! – le dijo Harry a la chica – creeme, no querras que se me suelte

La chica salio presurosa y finalmente Harry solto a Ginny, quien se volteo y lo empujo con ambas manos

- Que te pasa? – le espeto – yo hubiera resuelto esto!

- No – dijo firmemente

Dejo en la barra unos cuantos billetes y le dio su abrigo

- Vamonos

Lo dijo mas como una orden que como una petición y Ginny tomo el abrigo con violencia y salio muy por delante de el, Harry la siguió

- Puedo ir sola!

- No, te acompañare

- Me aparecere!

- Me aparecere contigo entonces – dijo simplemente

Ginny se volteo hacia el, estaba sonrojada y tenia la nariz roja por el frio

- Puedo cuidarme sola

- Yo tambien – dijo simplemente – sin embargo tu creiste que debias defenderme de esa chica

- Bueno pues – dijo cruzando los brazos – yo pense que al menos me lo agradecerias

- Y yo pense que al menos me agradecerias que te quiera acompañar a tu casa y sin embargo estas peleando conmigo

Ginny estaba irritada por la calma que mostraba Harry, ella estaba que hervia de rabia por la cachetada que Harry habia recibido

- Porque te abofeteo? – solto finalmente – es que acaso… acaso no te dio coraje? Yo estoy furiosa!

- Me sorprendio, creo que… no fui caballeroso

- Que diablos pudiste haber hecho tu para hacerla enojar?! Tu eres un buen chico

Harry miro hacia abajo y se rasco distraidamente la cicatriz mientras movia su pie nerviosamente

- No seria correcto que lo dijera, solo creeme

Ginny bajo la guardia un poco y su expresión se suavizo aun y cuando la sangre seguia hirviendole

- Gracias por acompañarme, pero no voy a mi casa

- Entonces a donde vas? – dijo con recelo

- A la tuya – dijo sonrojandose – Si llego a esta hora mi madre y hermanos me matan, habia dicho que me quedaria con Hermione porque después de las compras ibamos a invitarlos una copa y no sabiamos si nos desocuparíamos temprano…pero ya vez como salio todo

- Bueno pues – dijo rascansose la nuca – vamos entonces… a menos de que todavía quieras ir por esa copa

- En serio? – dijo risueña

- Si, podriamos ir a algun bar donde no te hayas peleado y te tengan permitido entrar – dijo sonriendo

Ginny lo miro con ojos de rendijas pero sonriendo

- Entonces recuerdame nunca invitarte a Las Vegas

Harry rio y le ofrecio su brazo

- No quise entrometerme con tu chica – le dijo ella – quiza quedaron para después

- No era mi chica, y si me preguntas como se llama no podria decirte… te lo digo, fui un patan

- No te creo, me niego a creertelo

- Y ese chico que estaba contigo que?

- Que de que?

- Se veia bastante interesado – dijo rodando los ojos

- Diablos! – dijo de repente – no me despedi!

- Que se le va a hacer – dijo claramente complacido

- Bueno solo era un chico agradable pero es todo…

Fueron a una taberna cercana y tomaron unos cuantos tragos en la barra, platicando amenamente por una hora y fueron al departamento de Harry para finalizar la noche.

Cuando llegaron Hermione se asomo a la sala al escuchar ruido

- Que hacen aquí? – dijo pasandose un rizo detrás de la oreja, se veia nerviosa

- Aquí vivo – dijo Harry sonando logico – y Ginny iba a quedarse aquí, no recuerdas?

- Ehm… si, perdon es que…

- Porque me dejaste plantada con esos tipos? – dijo Ginny – acaso te viniste con uno de ellos?

- NO! – dijo Hermione – solo me duele un poco la cabeza, lo siento, debi avisarte. Harry puedo hablar contigo por favor?

Harry que miraba como se retorcia el picaporte de la habitación de Hermione como si alguien quisiera salir, la siguió hasta la cocina

- Puedes… - dijo ella titubeante – alojar a Ginny en tu habitación?

- QUE? – se exalto y ella le tapo la boca – estas loca? Como se supone que haga eso?

- Bueno pues entonces duermete en el sofa!

- Porque no puede quedarse contigo?

Ella se sonrojo demasiado y movio su pie nerviosamente

- Es que…

- Acaso tienes secuestrado a su hermano? – dijo con sorna

- Algo asi… es decir, ahorita esta encerrado porque ustedes llegaron muy de repente pero… esta aquí por su propia voluntad

- Ay Hermione – dijo removiendose el cabello – en que lio me metes!

- De que hablan chicos?

Ginny los miraba sonriente desde la puerta

- Hermione se siente mal… tiene migraña – le dijo el

- Ay pobrecita! No te preocupes, dormire en el sofa… eh dormido en lugares peores creeme, con 6 hermanos

- No Ginny como crees… - le dijo Harry – tu duerme en mi habitación y yo en el sofa

- No, no quiero molestias – dijo nerviosa

- No importa

- Gracias chicos – dijo Hermione – bueno… me voy a dormir

Ginny agito su mano inocentemente diciendo adios, Harry la guio hasta su habitación

- Bueno pues… cualquier cosa que necesites estare en la sala

- Me siento mal de quitarte tu cama – dijo con pena

- No hay problema – dijo sinceramente – solo me llevare un cojín y una manta

- Gracias Harry

El tomo su pijama y la manta y salio de ahí, Ginny se cambio rapidamente y se puso su ropa de dormir, se acosto en la comoda cama y solto un suspiro de relajación, olia a Harry, todo, se abrazo a las mantas y se volteo hacia el lado de la ventana, entonces vio una foto de ella y Harry sonriendo simpáticamente enmarcada en un desgastado portarretratos, la tomo y la examino, el la tomaba de la cintura sonriendo mientras ella sacaba la lengua a la camara haciendo una graciosa mueca. Dejo escapar el aire alegre, no podia creer que Harry tuviera esa imagen y durmiera todas las noches al lado de ella, y entonces supo que Harry nunca la habia abandonado.

Harry ya con su pijama libraba otra batalla

- Vamos Crockshanks… quitate!

El gato maullo y levanto una garra en señal de amenaza, aunque Hermione le cortaba regularmente las uñas Harry penso que lo arañaria toda la noche hasta que se quitara del bendito sofa

- Vamos gatito – hablo como tonto – mira que tia Ginny duerme en mi cama y yo necesito dormir aquí

Crockshanks ronroneo salvajemente y seguia sin quitar su hosca mirada de Harry, Hedwing que acababa de llegar de cazar fue y se puso en otro cojín del sofa

- Tu tambien? – dijo indignado

La lechuza ululo y volteo su cabeza en direccion contraria a Harry, como ignorandolo

- Al menos regresame mi manta – le rogo Harry al felino pero este se enredo con mucha habilidad y lo ignoro – Diablos!

Harry tomo su cojín y lo puso en el piso, estaba frio aun y cuando tenia a la alfombra de por medio, pero trato de dormir.

Ginny por su parte se removia en la cama de Harry tratando de olvidar que se encontraba ahí, pero no podia. Se levanto desesperada y fue por una vaso de leche, si la entibiaba conseguiría conciliar el sueño mas rapidamente. Despacio para no despertar a Harry abrio el refrigerador, pero este al ver la luz se asomo por encima

- Estas bien?

- Ah – dijo con sorpresa – si, perdon no queria despertarte, solo vine por un vaso de leche – se asomo – que haces en el piso?

- Tratando de dormir – dijo con resignacion – estos ingratos no me dejaron subirme al sofa, al parecer de noche es de ellos

- Pues ven a la cama – dijo simplemente – estaras mas comodo ahí

- No, como crees – dijo con pena

- Nada – dijo rotundamente – no dejare que duermas ahí, vamos

Harry titiritaba de frio, tomo su cojín y la siguió. Se acostaron uno al lado del otro en la cama, tiesos, con cuidado de no tocarse, pasaron unos minutos en un silencio incomodo era evidente que estaban despiertos

- Esta foto… es linda

- Ah – dijo sonrojandose, se habia olvidado de quitarla – si, fue hace mucho tiempo

- Si, se nota... – después de pensarlo unos segundos dijo – tendras mas? Seria agradable verlas

Harry lo penso por un momento, se levanto de la cama y prendio la lampara, fue hasta el armario y revolvio algunas cosas, saco un album muy bien cuidado que decia Harry y Ginny

- De verdad quieres verlo?

- Si – dijo con anhelo – vamos, por favor

- Bien

Extendio el album en la cama y Ginny y el se incorporaron sobre el, empezo a pasar las paginas del album explicandole cada foto, sin ahondar en detalles muy intimos, solo si estaban en el lago, si fue después de un partido o en la sala comun. No eran muchas fotos, pero eran todas las que existian de el y ella juntos, vio una foto de la boda de Fleur y Bill

- Oh Merlin – dijo ella pasando con nostalgia una mano sobre la foto – te veias tan guapo

- Gracias, tu tambien – dijo apenado

- Oh mira a Ron a los 17 años jajaja, pense que tendria mas acne! Vaya…

- Ya lo recordaras – dijo poniendo una mano en señal de apoyo – ya veras…

Ella se encogio de hombros con conformismo, como si no le importara, terminaron de verlas y Harry volvio a guardarlas con cuidado

- Puedo… puedo llevarme una?

- Claro… cual quieres?

- Estoy segura que a todos les encantara la de la boda de Bill, no tenemos ni un recuerdo de ese dia, no se si se destruyo con la casa o…

- Llevatela – dijo firmemente – que egoísta de mi parte tenerla, debi habersela ofrecido a Fleur

- Le sacaremos una copia, no te preocupes – volvio a titubear – podrias… me regalarias la que tienes en el buro, me gustaria ponerla en el mio

Harry se sorprendio, sin embargo se sintio halagado de que ella quisiera esa foto que el se sabia de memoria, ya ni siquiera necesitaba verla, la habia estudiado tantas noches por los ultimos años que no le hacia falta

- Llevatela, te la regalo

- Oh gracias Harry

La tomo y la apreto junto a su pecho como una niña con una muñeca, finalmente se volvieron a acostar, dandose la espalda uno al otro, platicando de tonterias mientras poco a poco iban quedandose dormidos.

Hermione estaba tapada solo con una manta, abrazada a Ron quien le daba pequeños besos en la cara

- No puedo creer que hayamos pasado de una pelea a esto – le dijo el

- Lo se – dijo sonriendo – creo que hemos progresado…

- Si esto no es progreso entonces no se que es – dijo con sorna

- Me siento mal por Harry y Ginny – dijo con culpabilidad – a ella la plante y el pobre esta dormido en el sillon

- Ah dejalo… seguro esta bien

Ron no se imaginaba lo bien que estaba Harry, Harry y Ginny habian dormido como hacia muchos años que no dormian, en paz, sin preocuparse de que el amor estaba muy lejos de sus vidas pues lo tenian al otro lado de la cama.

* * *

Hola, aqui les dejo un capitulo que espero que sea de su agrado, siento que hoy no me tarde tanto en actualizar, pero eso es solo mi percepcion, y he escrito uno un poquito mas largo que los anteriores. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, espero que la historia les este gustando, la terminare antes de Julio, lo se, porque para empezar sera un mes muy ocupado para los fans de Harry y no prentendo escribir en esos dias, por otro lado soy consiente y se que nadie va a leer un fan fiction teniendo el septimo libro en sus manos, al menos se que yo no lo hare :) En este capitulo quise hacerle un pequeño tributo a Rupert Grint con su 'Bloody Hell' en las peliculas, y lo quise poner en el idioma original porque se que a muchas les vendria la cara de este chico. Gracias por sus reviews y espero que sigan dejando! 


	10. Clases de baile

CAPITULO 10

Al dia siguiente se levantaron hasta tarde, Ginny puso la cafetera mientras se lavaba la cara para despejarse y quitarse las marcas de la sabana de la cara, Harry sintio cuando se levanto y le murmuro un 'buen dia' seguido de un sonoro bostezo, saliendo del lavabo entro Harry y ella aprovecho para quitarse la pijama y ponerse unos jeans de los que habia comprado y un sweter, salio a la cocina que ya olia al rico café y sonrio con satisfacción, Harry la alcanzo ahí

- Quieres una taza? – le dijo ella

- Por favor

El saco unos panecillos de la alacena y los puso sobre la mesa mientras que Ginny traia una bandeja con dos tazas humeantes, azucar y leche.

- En Estados Unidos – empezo a platicar ella – trabaje una semana en una cafeteria, y aprendi muy bien, espero que te guste

- Porque solo una semana?

- Ah… fue una apuesta tonta, conseguir un trabajo en donde no usara la magia, fue una apuesta con Fleur

- Ah vaya… - probo el café y comprobo que estaba delicioso – tenias razon, es muy bueno

- Gracias – dijo sonriendo – al menos salio algo bueno de ese trabajo

Desayunaron en silencio, evitando hablar de los acontecimientos en la noche, uno en el que Harry habia abrazado a Ginny mientras dormia, ella se desperto por los suaves ronquidos de el pero no lo quito, sin embargo Harry desperto a mitad de la noche y vio como ella le habia devuelto el abrazo sin querer, el tampoco la quito, incluso fue un poco mas alla al besarle el pelo. Crockshanks lo saco de sus pensamientos cuando ronroneo pidiendole comida

- Ni lo intentes gato apestoso, que ayer no me dejaste dormir!

El felino volvio a ronronear frotandose contra su pierna mirando a Ginny y luego a Harry, era como si lo hubiera hecho a proposito para que Harry durmiera con ella

- LARGATE! – le dijo Harry sin entender – cuando tu dueña se despierte que ella te alimente, yo no! Yo soy bueno contigo y tu un ingrato, y dile lo mismo a esa lechuza traidora...

Ron salio estirandose ruidosamente como un gato, se acerco a la cocina rascandose el abdomen con mucha flojera

- Bueeenos dias – dijo con voz cantarina

- Son las 3 de la tarde – dijo Harry

Pero Ginny lo miraba estupefacta

- Que haces aquí?

- Eh? – dijo sin comprender

- Que haces aquí? Donde dormiste?

Pero Hermione salio en ese momento de su habitación con una sonrisa que delataba que lo acababa pasar de lo mejor

- Hola chicos

Ginny embono las piezas, Harry se concentro en su panecillo y espero la explosión

- IU! IU! IU! – dijo con asco la pelirroja – Este es tu dolor de cabeza?

Hermione se encogio un poco, mientras Ron trataba de no mirarla

- Se que debi decirtelo – se excuso ella – pero es que…

- Hermione! Dormi en la habitación de al lado mientras mi hermano…. IU – IU – IU!

Ginny se estremecio en un escalofrio exagerado, Ron agrego en tono apaciguador

- Somos grandes y yo… recorde que la amaba… la amo

- Yo se que se quieren pero… porque tuve que dormir enseguida de ustedes! Es decir estoy feliz por ustedes pero…

- Se te nota – la interrumpio Harry con un tono gracioso

- Si! – se defendio - Lo estoy! Pero por favor, no vuelvan a hacerme esto!

- Prometido Ginny – le dijo Hermione en tono apaciguador

- Bueno – dijo terminandose su café – me voy, tengo cosas que hacer

Tomo su bolso y se dirigio a la puerta rapidamente, Harry la alcanzo en el pasillo

- Ginny espera! Las fotos…

- Oh lo olvide! Fue el shock, gracias Harry

- Oye me preguntaba – dijo revolviendose el cabello con nerviosismo – si podia pasar por tu casa mas al rato… es que… no quiero quedarme solo en el apartamento con esos dos

Ginny miro a la puerta y asintio sonriendo

- Claro que si, llega a la hora que quieras, ahí estare

Harry volvio al departamento y escucho una risita tonta proveniente de Hermione y cuchicheos de Ron, penso en solo darse un baño e irse a la nueva madriguera.

- No lo entiendo – dijo George confundido

- Yo tampoco, es muy extraño, seguro que le ha dado con un mazo – lo apoyo Fred

- Oh por favor! – les dijo Ginny en un tono de fastidio – asi es el amor!

- Estupido – dijo George

- Ciego – dijo Fred

Ginny los miro con el entrecejo fruncido ante la mirada divertida de Harry, que acomodaba sus cartas sonriendo

- La verdad Ginny – le dijo Bill – es que es bastante increíble creer que alguien quien se supone es muy inteligente deje a Viktor Krum por Ron

- Es su hermano – les dijo Molly molesta – deberian valorarlo mas

- Si no es eso mama – dijo Charlie que se ponia una venda en una quemadura del brazo – claro que lo queremos, nos han dicho que es nuestro hermano pero… es Viktor Krum

- Pues entonces deberian valorarlo mas – dijo Arthur – miren que su hermano le ha quitado la novia a uno de los mejores jugadores de quidditch

Se oyo un sonido general de conformismo mientras Harry asentia con vehemencia. Pasaron toda la tarde jugando al poker y de repente soltando algun chiste contra Ron y el estado mental de Hermione, en la noche salieron a cazar luciérnagas todos juntos y a examinar un poco la fauna del lugar que rodeaba la madriguera, al menos ahí no habia gnomos.

Conforme pasaron las semanas la relacion de Ron y Hermione se solidifico mucho, los padres de ambos aceptaron su relacion con el mayor gusto, los padres de Hermione sabian cuan mal ella lo habia pasado cuando los Weasley desaparecieron, Harry habia llevado a Ginny con los Granger que se alegraron de volver a verla y el le conto que habia vivido ahí durante sus estudios, le mostro su antigua habitación y el auto clasico con el que ayudaba al padre de Hermione, ella estaba tan contenta internamente por el interes de Harry de que conociera todo acerca de el, y sentia que la necesidad de estar mas cerca de el se intensificaba cada dia. Harry por su parte habia tenido que usar mucho autocontrol para no tomarle la mano siquiera, por no hablar de robarle un beso, pero sentia que sus ojos lo traicionaban muy a menudo y expresaba mas de lo que queria, aunque a veces le parecia que Ginny recibia esos mensajes con calidez. Ella empezaba a frustrarse pues en su familia ya todos habian recuperado la memoria, Bill la recupero al enterarse de que Fleur estaba embarazada, Charlie después de una pelea con dragones, Arthur en una mision en el aeropuerto y Percy al obtener un ascenso en el ministerio.

Habria un evento de cierre de año en el ministerio, y los solteros buscaban chicas disponibles para ir, Ginny ya habia recibido algunas invitaciones pero en todas habia declinado ya que sabia que Harry no tenia todavía pareja y albergaba la esperanza de que lo pidiera a ella, Y en realidad Harry solo esperaba el momento adecuado para pedirselo, y conforme pasaba el tiempo su panico se incrementaba pues Ginny ya habia recibido varias invitaciones, todos los dias se decia 'hoy le dire' pero cada dia pasaba algo que se lo impedia, o el tenia mucho trabajo, o ella, o los interrumpian, siempre habia algo.

A tres dias del evento, Ginny ya tenia el vestido que usaria pero pensaba que quiza no lo necesitaria porque no tenia pareja, empezaba a sentirse como tonta por estarlo esperando pero lo disimulaba diciendo que esas eran preocupaciones de chiquillas y no de una mujer. Harry tambien habia recibido varias invitaciones pero habia declinado de todas ellas, un dia que estallo en su escritorio un vociferador anonimo gritando 'Creido, asi no se trata a una chica cuando te invita a salir, PUDRETE'. Harry trato de concentrarse en su trabajo pero las miradas que se posaban en el lo molestaban un poco, tocaron a la puerta y de manera muy distraida dijo 'pase', Ginny entro con un paquete en la mano

- Hola, me tope a tu jefe y me pidio que te entregara esto – le extendio un paquete – al parecer llevaba prisa

- Gracias

- De nada, hasta luego

Se encamino a la puerta y Harry se trago su vergüenza

- GINNY! – dijo en voz muy alta

Ella se volteo hacia el sorprendida y lo miro con curiosidad

- Puedes… puedes cerrar la puerta y sentarte un momento?

- C-claro – titubeo – que pasa?

- Es solo que… - se aflojo el nudo de su corbata pues sentia calor – iras al baile de fin de año?

- Uhm pues… lo habia pensado pero… creo que rechace a muchos chicos y ahora nadie quiere invitarme

- Si… yo tambien

- Tu ya invitaste a alguien? – dijo con curiosidad

- Ehm no, yo… tu… - trago saliva – tu quieres ir conmigo? Es decir, pense que seria mas divertido si fuera contigo porque el ministro siempre da unos discursos muy largos y a veces es aburrido aunque he ido con Hermione, ella siempre hablaba de trabajo y yo solo queria tomarme una copa y relajarme, esperar por la rifa de regalos o…

- Me encantaria – lo interrumpio antes de que le dijera 'ah olvidalo', su discurso tambien era largo

Harry se paro en seco, sentia como su estomago hervia de nervios, aun y cuando ya salian mas seguido, acercarse a ella de esa manera todavía le causaba un poco de temor.

- Genial, genial – dijo con torpeza – llego por ti a las 9 te parece?

- Si – dijo sonriente – nos vemos, estoy haciendo un resumen anual y ya te imaginaras como tengo de trabajo

Harry asintio y la vio salir y cerrar la puerta detrás de ella, se paro de su asiento e hizo un torpe baile de victoria, pero Ginny sin tocar se asomo por la puerta, Harry se detuvo en seco y se puso muy colorado

- Ah – dijo ella claramente sorprendida – solo queria decirte que… no llegues tarde

Harry asintio sin decir una sola palabra, la puerta se volvio a cerrar y se sento sintiendose un estupido.

Hermione evitaba reirse, al menos eso parecia al tener los labios muy apretados

- Bueno di algo! – le dijo Harry – es obvio que hice el ridiculo

- Bueno pues…

Solto una risotada que duro un minuto, Harry espero pacientemente a que terminara aun y que la miraba irritadamente

- Lo siento pero – dijo ella limpiandose una lagrimita – te pasaste! Pudiste haber celebrado internamente pero no! Tuviste que hacer tu ridiculo baile

Harry de pronto se acordo de algo

- No se bailar

- Que? – dijo sin entender

- No se bailar! – dijo presa del panico – la invite a un baile y no se bailar

Hermione lo miro con cara de lastima y le dio una palmadita en la espalda confirmando el desastre que se avecinaba. Ella tomo su maleta y se puso de pie

- Tengo una ultima mision antes de las vacaciones de invierno, ademas, ire a Bulgaria

- A que? – presintiendo que de esa manera tendria un problema con Ron

- Viktor me pidio que le notificara mi decisión, recuerdas? – el asintio – me parece lo mas decente ir hasta Bulgaria y hablar con el

- Ron lo sabe?

- Si – dijo reuyendo su mirada

- Hermione

- Si lo sabe – insistio – pero ya lo conoces, por algo no esta aquí para despedirme, ni modo

Hermione lo dijo como si no le importara pero el la conocia demasiado para saber que estaba muy dolida. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se despidio, desapareciendo en las llamas de la chimenea. De pronto Harry tuvo una desesperada idea, fue hacia la chimenea y metio su cabeza dentro

- RON! RON!

- Hola cariño – le dijo Molly – deja lo llamo

- Gracias señora Weasley

- Que hay Harry – lo saludo Arthur que trataba de armar un abaco

- Hola señor Weasley

Escucho los gritos de Molly llamando a Ron y luego cuando el bajaba corriendo a toda prisa

- Que pasa Harry?

- Puedes venir al departamento? Solo por favor

- Vale

Un minuto después Ron aparecio lleno de cenizas y mirando hacia todos lados

- Y Hermione?

- Se fue

- Ah… vaya – dijo apretando los labios

- Escucha – dijo posando su mano en su hombro – se que no es mi problema, pero va a decirle que te prefiere a ti, no tenias porque tratarla asi

- Estaba triste? – dijo en tono arrepentido

- Si – dijo secamente

- No lo pude evitar, no soporto al imbecil ese! Pensar que estaran juntos en un pais lejano, yo aquí a cientos de kilómetros…

- Oh por favor – lo interrumpio con un tono de fastidio – eres un idiota, y lo sabes, lo arruinaste y en vez estar pensando en que ella estara en Bulgaria un par de horas deberias de pensar en como recibirla y enmendar tu estupidez

Ron se quedo callado muy quietecito, hacia mucho que no le daban un sermón. Harry se despabilo y le dijo con desesperación

- Ahora, para lo que te llame – tomo aire – sabes bailar?

- Que? – dio unos pasos hacia atrás – ire con Hermione al…

- Ya se que iras con Hermione! – dijo desesperado – no quiero invitarte idiota, quiero que me enseñes a bailar!

- No, no se – dijo con desesperación

Harry se removio el cabello con furia, y ahora que harian, habia cuatro pies izquierdos en esa habitación! Ron tambien parecia pensarlo

- Tu con quien iras?

- Yo… con… - no valia la pena ocultarle la verdad – tu hermana, hoy la invite

- Ah vaya – no exploto – te sigue gustando?

Harry se removio en su asiento, Ron parecia dispuesto a aceptarlo

- Nunca he dejado de… - tomo aire – ella siempre ha sido… mi chica

- Te entiendo – hizo una pausa – Bill !

- Que? – como cambiaba la conversación asi

- Bill puede ayudarnos, el va a muchos bailes con Fleur, el debe saber bailar

- Oh claro! Y podemos decirle tambien a Fred y George! Ron – dijo con mucho tacto – sabes porque te llame aquí? Porque sabia que tu no dirias nada aunque te estuvieran torturando, sabia que esto es demasiado vergonzoso y quedaria entre los dos, pero la verdad es que no pretendo que nadie mas se entere

- Bueno y… - dijo claramente preocupado – que hacemos? A mi tambien me gustaria bailar con Hermione sin hacer el ridiculo

Harry lo penso un poco, el pelirrojo lo siguió con la mirada

- Vamos, tengo una idea, toma tu abrigo

Dos horas y 3 tragos de tequila después Ron y Harry estaban parados frente al televisor, Harry acababa de oprimir Play en su reproductor de DVD, en la mesita de café que habian quitado de en medio de la sala estaba una caja que decia 'Aprenda a bailar en 1, 2 por 3' se veia a una chica siendo inclinada feliz de la vida por un chico con elegante porte, se habian decidido por esa de entre 'Baile para tontos', 'Salsa para ingleses' y 'Clases de Baile Caliente'

"Primer Paso: Tome a su pareja adecuadamente"

- Si le dices a alguien de esto – dio Ron – te juro que te mato

Harry tomo a Ron de la cintura y el hizo lo mismo, el moreno arrugo el entrecejo y le dijo a modo de reclamo

- Yo soy el hombre, tu la mujer

- En tus sueños - bufo

- RON! Fue mi idea!

- No sere la mujer, tu seras la mujer! – peleo indignado

- Bueno, bueno… tendremos que turnarnos – dijo muy a su pesar – tengo derecho a ser primero el hombre!

- Vale – dijo a modo de desgana – pero primero necesito otro tequila

Cuando Ron estuvo listo, empezaron a practicar lo que veian en la pantalla, las instrucciones eran claras y hasta cierto punto parecian bastante faciles hasta que les tocaba mover los pies, Harry pisoteo varias veces a Ron que maldecia y en algunas ocasiones le daba de golpes, cuando el turno cambio, después de su merecido tequila Harry ayudo a Ron con sus clases, de la misma manera recibio pisotones. Para la tercera ronda ya bailaban solo en calcetines para evitar accidentes y estaban mas ebrios que nada

- Eres la pareja mas fea que he tenido en mi vida – le dijo Harry arrastrando las palabras

Ron se rio exageradamente escupiendo un poco de saliva a la cara de Harry quien tambien rio con ganas. Después de un rato de estar dando tumbos y entre risotadas finalmente Ron se fue a su casa y Harry se quedo roncando sonoramente en el sofa, Crockshanks durmió en la cama de este.

Asi estuvieron tres noches, saliendo del trabajo se veian en el departamento, se tomaban unos tragos para tomar valor y volvian a ensayar

- Creo que ya estamos listos – dijo Ron al tercer dia

Harry asintio sonriendo, no lo hacian excelente pero al menos no se daban pisotones.

* * *

Hola a todos, aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo esperando que sea de su agrado, muchas muchas gracias por sus reviews, espero que la historia los entretenga al menos por 10 minutos, y si es asi, pues haganmelo saber :) Besos! 


	11. Miedo

CAPITULO 11

La llegada de Hermione fue claramente calurosa, extrañada del comportamiento complaciente de Ron no encontraba otra explicación a que este se estaba ahogando en un mar de culpa.

- Si quieres pedir langosta esta bien por mi – le dijo Ron leyendo el menú

- No gracias… - dijo mirandolo como estudiandolo – quisiera algo mas sencillo

- Como quieras… - dijo positivamente – pero tu te mereces lo mejor, debiste haber tenido un viaje largo

Hermione lo miro por encima de la carta, la doblo cuidadosamente y le dijo

- Tengo que preguntar, te pasa algo?

- No porque? – dijo sonriente

- Bueno pues… - dijo comenzando a irritarse – cuando me fui te molestaste porque tenia que hacer una escala en Bulgaria, ni siquiera te despediste de mi. Y en cuanto llego te lanzas a mi muy servicial diciendo que vayamos a cenar a uno de los mejores restaurantes…

- Es que te lo mereces – la interrumpio

- DEJAME TERMINAR! – el se encogio un poco – Me invitas langosta y no te entiendo, si tienes algo que decir solo dilo

Ron miro a ambos lados, se inclino hacia delante y le dijo

- Lo siento

Ella suavizo su dura mirada

- Siento haberme enojado por lo de Krum, me pongo celoso porque… bueno porque tu eres muy bonita y… cualquiera quisiera estar con una chica como tu – ella abrio la boca para añadir algo pero el no la dejo – es difícil pensar que estas conmigo, que es a mi al que prefieras es… wow!

- Oh Ron – le tomo una mano – eres un tonto

Ron se acerco a ella y la beso, lo que se dice un beso de reconciliación

- Vamonos de aquí – le dijo ella – podriamos pedir la comida para llevar…

- Ah si? – pregunto travieso – y a donde nos la vamos a llevar?

- Acaso importa? – contesto ella coqueta

Si bien Harry habia tenido la necesidad de tocar a la puerta de Hermione ya pasada la medianoche para mencionarle que habia olvidado poner el hechizo silenciador, habia dormido una cantidad refrescante de horas. Para el siguiente dia ya estaba despierto a mediodia y preparo mágicamente una pasta boloñesa en solo un minuto. Comio despacio, disfrutando del hecho de sentirse solo, ya que ni Hermione ni Ron se habian despertado, y no le extrañaba, los ruidos provenientes de la noche anterior le indicaban que iban a estar en eso por una larga cantidad de horas.

Recogio su traje en la tienda, compro flores frescas que le daria a Ginny cuando pasara por ella y regreso tranquilamente al departamento, sin ninguna prisa, sabia que todavía faltaban un buen par de horas para el baile, al menos se alegraba de saber que estaria sentado con Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville y Luna. Al regresar comprobo que Ron ya se habia ido, Hermione habia salido al salon de belleza en cuanto este llego. Harry vio lo televisión un rato, cuando considero prudente se dio una ducha, cuando salio, Hermione regreso del salon con un sencillo chongo y maquillada de una manera que la hacia ver especialmente linda, ella le ayudo a anudar su corbata y le dio el visto bueno cuando estuvo totalmente vestido

- Ron vendra por ti verdad?

- Si – dijo tendiendole una gargantilla para que el la abrochara

- Entonces creo que me voy, nos veremos en la fiesta, por cierto… te ves muy linda

- Gracias Harry, espero gustarle a Ron

- Se volvera loco – le dijo con sinceridad

Ella le devolvio una sonrisa y Harry desaparecio con un plop. Camino despacio hasta la entrada sosteniendo las flores que habia comprado, sentia los nervios latir en el estomago, hacia mucho que no hacia eso, que no iba a recoger a una chica a su casa para salir en lo que se consideraba una cita, el tiempo estaba helado, habia mucha nieve en el suelo y en las copas de los arboles, pero sabia que el salon de fiestas estaria calientito y acogedor. Toco a la puerta dos veces y la señora Weasley abrio, vistiendo un bonito vestido de fiesta adecuado para una señora de su edad

- Pasa querido, Ginny no tarda en bajar

- Gracias señora Weasley, usted tambien ira a la cena?

- Pues claro! Arthur tambien trabaja en el ministerio, pero no te preocupes – agrego alegre – estaremos muchas mesas mas alejados de ustedes, nos sentaremos con Dawlish y Ojo Loco, creo que Tonks ira con Lupin, al menos no es luna llena, seguro que el esta bien

- Ah, ha venido Tonks a verla últimamente?

- Oh si! Nos hemos reunido muy seguido… ya sabras… es un desastre en la cocina y Andrómeda se fue de viaje con Ted un año completo

- Vaya debe ser…

Pero no alcanzo a terminar la frase pues Ginny venia bajando con un sencillo pero muy bonito vestido negro, el sintio como se le atoraba algo en la garganta y luchaba por quitarselo, y es que aunque el vestido era muy sencillo penso que las cosas que ya eran naturalmente bonitas no tenian porque adornarse mucho, y Ginny era una prueba viviente

- Hola – lo saludo

- Hola – dijo regresando a la Tierra – te traje esto

- Ah gracias – tomo las flores

La señora Weasley ya se habia retirado de la salita de estar, asi que estaban solos, Ginny sonreia dibutativa porque Harry la miraba fijamente sonriendo de una manera torcida pero sin decir una palabra, no sabia que el cerebro de el se habia apagado ahí mismo

- Nos vamos? – pregunto ella

- Eh? – dijo el saliendo de su shock – Ah si, vamonos

- Solo tomo mi abrigo, supongo que nos apareceremos

- Si

Cuando aparecieron en el recibidor de un gran salon un chico con algunos rastros de acne les pidio sus capas, Harry y Ginny entraron y los condujeron hasta su mesa, ahí ya estaban Ron, Hermione, Luna y Neville hablando como si tuvieran 10 años de no verse, interrumpieron su perorata para saludarlos, piropos de ida y vuelta entre chicos y chicas y finalmente se sentaron los seis y siguió la charla. Las chicas se amotinaron y a Ron le parecio que cacareaban como gallinas en vez de hablar como personas, ellos tuvieron su tipica charla masculina mientras el salón se iba llenando, muy a lo lejos Ron pudo ubicar a su madre y su padre, hablando con algunos jefes del ministerio, solo esperaba no oir el sollozo de su madre cuando el empezara a bailar (finalmente!). Como caballeros fueron a buscar las bebidas para su respectiva chica, preocupandose de que quiza con alcochol hablarian mucho mas.

- Y Ginny todavía no recupera su memoria? – le pregunto Neville mientras servia ponche en un vaso

- No

- Pero es la unica que falta verdad?

- Asi es… - dijo contrariado – quiza pronto lo haga

- Sales con Luna? – le dijo Ron de repente

- No – rio – pero a mi abuela le encantaria, el otro dia Luna le cayo la boca, y esperaba que mi abuela se enfureciera pero no lo hizo… le parecio que era la mujer que yo necesitaba

- Y? – dijo Harry torciendo el gesto

- No se – dijo sonrosandose un poco

- Tienes razon – dijo Ron simulando pensar – a quien le gustaria una rubia alta con ojos azules y divertida? una rubia ravenclaw

Los tres rieron, pero ni aun asi Neville nego o confirmo nada.

Cuando regresaron a la mesa, las chicas ya tenian entre ellas una silla, para su respectiva pareja, aun seguian charlando animadamente, no muy lejos de ahí en una mesa estaban sentados Seamos, Parvati, Lavender, Dean, y otros dos chicos que no conocian. Neville, Harry y Ron los saludaron con la mano, los otros les regresaron el saludo, todos, excepto Lavender que al parecer tenia una rabieta.

- No decias que era muy amable? – le pregunto con sarcasmo Hermione a Ron

- Bueno pues… - se encogio de hombros

Luna y Neville examinaban las copas divertidos, y hacian imitaciones de gente adinerada mientras bebian, luego reian como tontos.

- Oh no – dijo Harry con pesar – el ministro acaba de subir al estrado

Con pesimismo todos vieron hacia el centro del salon y adoptaron una posición comoda para la tortura que les esperaba

- Debimos haber bebido mas para aguantar esto – dijo Ginny

Todos sonrieron pero el ministro ya les estaba dando la bienvenida a la fiesta de cierre de año para los empleados del ministerio, hablo sobre los logros de cada departamento, las misiones a cumplir para el siguiente año, los objetivos a cumplir a largo plazo, los peligros que acechaban a la comunidad mágica, las buenas normas que el ministerio promovia, etc, etc, etc. Ron ya se habia resbalado un poco de la silla y jugaba con la servilleta bordada que anteriormente tenia forma de cisne, Hermione parecia atenta al discurso sin embargo en dos ocasiones sus ojos se cerraron involuntariamente, Luna miraba al techo que habia sido mágicamente hechizado con algo que simulaba el cielo, tratando de formar figuras con las nubes, Neville descansaba su regordeta cara sobre ambas manos que estaban apoyadas sobre la mesa y tamborileaba los dedos sobre sus mejillas, Ginny examinaba sus uñas con desgana tratando de quitar un poco de cutícula, y Harry simulaba que sus dedos indices eran unas baquetas y la mesa un tambor, al parecer tocaba una melodía de rock. Oyeron a la gente reir, y se despabilaron un poco, al parecer el ministro habia contado un mal chiste, después de unos minutos se escucharon aplausos y todos suspiraron con alivio pues el discurso habia terminado, aplaudieron con desgana al mismo tiempo que contenian un bostezo.

La musica empezo a sonar y algunos de los directivos del Ministerio iniciaron el baile, pronto se empezaron a sumar mas parejas, Harry y Ron se daban animos moviendo sus cabezas apenas un milimetro, Neville y Luna fueron hacia la pista, ante los ojos de los cuatro vieron que aunque Neville trataba de seguir el ritmo lento de la melodía, Luna hacia movimientos extravagantes de vez en cuando, sacando risitas de los demas invitados.

- Quieres bailar? – le pregunto Ron a Hermione

Ella miro a Ron y luego a la pista, y después analizo las risitas que arrancaba Luna

- Bueno… vale – dijo con resignacion

Ginny y Harry los siguieron con la mirada y ella dijo por lo bajo

- Oh Merlin! Pobre chica, mi hermano hara el ridiculo

Harry rio muy bajito, y aunque Ron titubeo por unos segundos, no lo hizo mal, no era el mejor bailarin del mundo pero se perdia con las demas parejas, y Hermione al parecer estaba sorprendida. Harry miraba nervioso a Ginny, esperando el momento ideal para invitarla a la pista, finalmente después de aclararse la garganta le dijo

- Quieres bailar?

- Si claro – dijo sonriendo – si prometes no pisarme

Harry rio de la pequeña broma, y rogo por no pisarla, aun y cuando sabia que todos estaban en su mundo sentia las miradas en su espalda mientras caminaba habia el monton de parejas bailando, tomo a Ginny de la cintura y cuando apenas iba a dar un paso la musica se termino y se oyeron un monton de aplausos, Harry se frustro pero sabia que vendria otra melodía, la voz del ministro se hizo oir

- Lo siento, lo siento, pero al parecer este año me he excedido un poco con mi discurso y al parecer es la hora de la cena, buen provecho!

Todas las parejas fueron a su respectiva mesa, Harry iba maldiciendo por dentro pero parecia que a Ginny no le importaba, con un ademan de conformismo lo llevo sonriente de nuevo a la mesa

- Donde aprendiste a bailar? – le pregunto alegre Hermione a Ron

- Ahhh… - miro a Harry – por ahí… ya vez…

- Pues creo que lo hiciste muy bien – le pellizco suavemente la nariz

Harry prefierio voltear hacia otro lado, y noto que Ginny le hablaba

- … den buenos regalos de navidad, no esos reloj cucu de premio de consolación

- Si, esperemos

- Supuestamente no hay presupuesto… pero el ministro acaba de comprar alfombras voladoras para su casa, y su jardin lo tapizo con el mas fino césped mágico

Harry le tomo la mano por debajo de la mesa y le sonrio amable, Ginny entendio que aquella era una noche en la que no se hablaba de trabajo, en la que al parecer Harry solo queria estar con ella. Por lo que cambio de tema

- Y donde pasaras la navidad?

- Siempre lo celebramos en casa de los papas de Hermione…

- Oh si, seria bueno invitarlos no? Papa y mamá se hicieron muy buenos amigos de ellos…

- Si, siempre se llevaron muy bien, ustedes donde la pasaran? En la madriguera?

- Si, ya hay mucha gente invitada, la chica del pelo de colores, Tonks, con Remus, un señor que se le mueve el ojo…

- Ojoloco – tercio Harry

- Asi es

- Vaya… se pondra animado

- Sabes que puedes ir – le dijo amablemente – seguro que Hermione ira, por Ron, puedes ir… si tienes tiempo

- Gracias – dijo halagado

Cuando la cena se agoto de los platos, la musica volvio a cenar, Ron que habia comido demasiado no podia ni pararse, aun y cuando Hermione le insistio mucho que fueran a bailar, el decidio reposar un poco mas la comida. De nuevo con Ginny en la pista, Harry pudo al menos evitar pisarla, y al menos creia que no lo hacia tan mal. Cuando la musica movida empezo a sonar no pudo evitar repetir la experiencia anterior, sentirse poseido por la musica y bailar como Merlin le daba a entender mientras Ginny reia divertida y hasta algunas veces bailaba como el sin importar si se veian ridiculos. Para Ron la historia era diferente, su padre y madre le habian enseñado como bailar musica movida, desgraciadamente de su epoca, asi que bailaba como un buen hippie ingles de la epoca de los 60's. Neville era otro caso muy aparte, pues su abuela le habia enseñado charleston.

Unas horas mas tarde, después del sorteo, todos "presumian" sus premios, bastante malos como en cualquier rifa de oficina, y se reian de la mala suerte del grupo. La fiesta termino con un grupo de niños que cantaron villancicos, hijos de varios empleados del ministerio.

En el vestíbulo se despidieron de todos y cuando tuvieron sus abrigos puestos Harry acompaño a Ginny a su casa

- Quieres pasar?

- No gracias – dijo amablemente – gracias por acompañarme hoy, realmente me diverti

- Yo tambien Harry – dijo sincera

El dio un paso hacia ella, aun y con todo el miedo que sentia se apoderaba de el, estaba muy cerca de ella, ella tambien se veian nerviosa

- Siempre estas guapa… muy guapa, pero hoy… no hay palabras – le dijo por lo bajo

A Ginny se le erizo la piel y no supo que decir, como en camara lenta vio como Harry se acercaba hacia ella, parecia que iba a besarla, ella no se lo penso dos veces, cerro los ojos esperando. Harry sabia que tenia que hacerlo, tenia esa necesidad, vio como ella entrecerro los ojos mientras el se acercaba y ahí tuvo la certeza de que no iba a ser rechazado, que esa necesidad era mutua, y asi la beso, tiernamente por algunos segundos, siendo correspondido por algunos segundos, porque después se dio cuenta de que era el unico que estaba besando, que Ginny ya no lo besaba mas, aun y cuando tenian sus labios juntos, abrio los ojos confundido y vio que Ginny lo miraba sin entender, de la boca de ella salio un

- Harry? Eres tu?

Y entonces el supo que el momento habia llegado, Ginny recordaba todo, recordaria su corto noviazgo, su emocialmente duro rompimiento, pero lo que le atemorizaba a Harry es que iba a recordar que los mortifagos que los atacaron ese dia en que todos perdieron la memoria no estaban buscando a los Weasley, sino a el, y el miedo al odio de Ginny Weasley hacia el lo invadio.

* * *

Hola, este capitulo me ha costado ya que casi no hay dialogo, es mas descriptivo con las situaciones. En fin, no tengo mas que agradecer por los comentarios que me han hecho llegar, y claro tambien gracias a la gente que lee esta historia y no me deja reviews, pero animense, no sean timidos ;). Espero que al menos los haya entretenido un par de minutos... gracias a todos por sus comentarios. Besos! 


	12. Cambio radical

CAPITULO 12

_- Harry? Eres tu?_

_Y entonces el supo que el momento habia llegado, Ginny recordaba todo, recordaria su corto noviazgo, su emocialmente duro rompimiento, pero lo que le atemorizaba a Harry es que iba a recordar que los mortifagos que los atacaron ese dia en que todos perdieron la memoria no estaban buscando a los Weasley, sino a el, y el miedo al odio de Ginny Weasley hacia el lo invadio._

Ginny se sentia como golpeada por un mazo, se olvido del frio que sentia, se olvido de que Harry estaba parado frente a ella, incluso se olvido de que lo habia estado besando, dio unos pasos confundida, asimilando cada recuerdo que venia a su mente, recordo una escena en la que estaba desarmada y un encapuchado le exigia el paradero de Harry Potter, ella al negarse vio una luz anaranjada y después… después ya estaba en Estados Unidos. Era Ginny Prewett. Vivio muchos años como Ginny Prewett, el apellido de soltera de su madre, estudio una carrera y al terminar, a su padre le ofrecieron trabajo en Londres, al parecer aquí habia una comunidad mas grande de magos, todos consiguieron trabajo aquí y se mudaron, y entonces Harry Potter estaba de nuevo ante ella, pero ella no lo recordaba, sin embargo después de todo lo que habia pasado, ahora lo estaba besando.

- Estas bien?

La pregunta la saco de su estado de zombie, se volteo hacia el con aire confundido e hizo un ademan que a Harry le resulto incomprensible.

- Ginny… yo… estas bien?

- No lo se – dijo muy bajito

- Ginny por favor – dijo suplicante – hablame

Ella seguia tiesa, se encamino hacia el y le dijo

- Que fue lo que paso?

- Es una larga historia… - dijo el con tono de derrota

- No importa, cuentamela

Harry asintio, garabateo una nota para los señores Weasley y la paso por debajo de la puerta, tomo a Ginny del brazo y desaparecio con ella. El unico lugar en el que pudo pensar fue en la cabaña de descanso de los Granger, ahí nadie los molestaria, ella ni siquiera miro el lugar, se dejo caer en un sofa y Harry atino a prender la chimenea, después se sento frente a ella.

- Has recordado todo? – dijo con delicadeza

- Si – dejo escapar – ese rayo… ese rayo…

- Les paso lo mismo a todos – aclaro Harry – cuando regresamos Hermione, Ron y yo tuvimos una recaida y estuvimos inconcientes en San Mungo, cuando despertamos Ron ya no estaba, en cuando pudimos caminar los buscamos pero…

Harry se tomo su tiempo para contar toda la historia, Ginny recordaba todo, pero debia asegurarse de que no se le perdia un detalle, después de una hora Harry habia terminado

- Pero y tu – le dijo Ginny – como estas? Estas bien? Te hizo Voldemort algun daño permanente?

- No, no te preocupes, lo peor que me hizo fue alejarlos de mi vida por tantos años

- Oh Harry! – lo abrazo – me alegra que estes bien

- Y yo… supongo que debes odiarme – le dijo con tono pesimista

- Que? – dijo sin entender – porque haria eso?

- Porque fue por mi que les paso lo que les paso! – exploto – Todo lo que tuvieron que pasar fue porque me estaban buscando a mi!

- Oh Harry pero yo no te culpo, no creo que alguien lo haga, ellos pudieron habernos matado, y tu sabes que todos pertenecian a la orden, solo era cuestion de tiempo para que nos buscaran a todos, no te culpes!

- Yo pense – dijo muy bajo – que me odiarias

- No – dejo escapar – no, nunca podria hacer eso, como puedes pensar que… yo llegue algun dia a odiarte! Es lo mas estupido que he oido en mi vida!

Ella parecia desconcertada, incluso mas que Harry, el titubeo un poco antes de decir

- No sabes… no sabes lo que es, saber que estas en algun lado y no ir a buscarte… saber que no me recuerdas, tenerte enfrente de mi y no poder gritar de emocion porque eso te hubiera causado un shock, tener que aguantarme las ganas de abrazarte y… - se revolvio el pelo en señal de desesperación

Ginny se acerco a el y lo abrazo, Harry la miro tristemente, sin embargo ella amagaba una pequeña sonrisa

- Pero ya estoy aquí amor

Harry la miro, fue como si solo le hubieran puesto Pausa a su relación

- De verdad… de verdad quieres estar conmigo? – dijo el incredulo

Ginny sonrio y en respuesta se alzo de puntitas y lo beso, eso fue lo que necesito Harry, solo eso, se dejaron llevar por algunos minutos, ignorando el crepitar de las llamas de la chimenea, no habia nadie ahí, no habia nadie a kilómetros, y a kilómetros donde habia alguien la gente dormia, era como tener su propio mundo. Cuando se separaron el le dijo

- No se que hiciste, pero te amo

Ginny le sonrio, un poco timida, susurro 'magia' y le guiño un ojo, el rio por lo bajito y la guio hasta el sofa frente a la chimenea, se sentaron ahí, muy abrazados, y por las siguientes horas solo hablaron de ellos, se dedicaron a ellos, a hacer sentir mejor al otro y cuando llego el momento, a complacerse.

Al dia siguiente Hermione y Ron tenian cara de preocupacion mientras tomaban su cafe, ella todavía esta enfundada en una calientita pijama a cuadros, el ya estaba vestido

- Vuelve a decir lo que la nota decia

- Ya te dije – dijo el cansinamente – "Ginny recupero la memoria, tuvimos que hablar, no se preocupen, yo estoy con ella. Harry"

- Pero si solo tenian que hablar… porque no han vuelto? Aunque…

- Aunque que? – dijo suspicaz

- Ellos tienen demasiado que aclarar, Harry tiene sus miedos… sus fantasmas internos…

- Por favor! Tu crees que piense que nosotros lo vamos a culpar? Nadie lo ha hecho! Porque Ginny lo haria?

- Yo tampoco creo eso, pero Harry es… ay ya lo conoces

Ron asintio con pesimismo, sin embargo pronto agrego en lo que consideraba un tono optimista

- Pronto sera año nuevo

- Lo se – dijo distraida

- En Navidad vendran a la casa verdad? Tus padres…

- Si, tu madre los invito, sera genial, como antes

- Si… como antes

Hermione siguió tomando su café, sin prestar mucha atención al nerviosismo de Ron

- Has planeado algo para el proximo año? – pregunto el

- Algo? – dijo confundida

- Si, ya sabes – sonrio – un cambio en tu vida… algo… radical

- Radical? – fruncio el ceño pensando – quiza me alacie el cabello y lo tiña un poco mas claro

- Vaya – rodo los ojos – que emocionante

- Bueno señor radical, tu que has pensado? – dijo molesta

- No se – reuyo su mirada – mudarme…

- Mudarte de la Madriguera?

- Si… seria bueno – se encogio de hombros

- Pues si, ese si es un gran cambio, cuando yo me mude aquí con Harry de la casa de mis padres fue algo radical… - dijo con nostalgia

- Porque no hacer algo radical el siguiente año?

Ella lo miro un poco pasmada, Ron parecia indiferente aunque un amago de sonrisa se asomaba en su cara, un amago que solo ella conocia, trato de mostrarse igual de indiferente que el

- Sera un buen cambio para ti

- Aun asi, sabes que es mejor que un buen cambio?

- Que? – lo miro

- Un gran cambio, un feliz cambio… - dijo seriamente

- Co-como que?

- Como que – le tomo la mano – te mudes conmigo

- De verdad? – dijo casi sin aliento

- Si – dijo sonriente

- Pero… apenas si tenemos muy poco saliendo… y… es muy pronto…

- Y? No quieres?

Ella se levanto, removiendose el cabello, tenia una sonrisa torcida cuando dijo

- Oh sera un desastre…

- Eso es un si? – dijo levantandose

Ella asintio y se encamino a ella para abrazarla, ella lo beso, feliz, Ron empezo a intimar mucho mas, perdiendose un poco

- Ustedes nunca paran verdad? – dijo una voz con asco

Hermione y Ron voltearon y vieron que Harry y Ginny estaban ahí parados, no se habian dado cuenta de que habian llegado

- Ginny! – se solto Hermione de Ron – como estas? Te sientes bien?

- Es cierto? – le dijo Ron revisandola – recordaste?

- Si – dijo tratando de soltarse de Ron – si, Ron! Estoy bien!

- Pero entonces que…?

- Teniamos que hablar – dijo Harry simplemente

- Tenia que saber que fue lo que paso – dijo ella – en la lucha… donde no pude estar, y… estaba muy confundida

- Te entiendo – le dijo Ron

- En fin – se despabilo la pelirroja – tengo que ir a casa, deben estar preocupados

- Te acompaño – le dijo Harry

Ginny asintio y se despidio con un ademan, Harry recalco

- NO ME TARDO

Hermione y Ron los vieron desaparecer, el se volvio hacia ella

- Vamos! Tenemos poco tiempo

- Dijo que no se iba a tardar! – dijo mientras el la arrastraba

- Si, pero no creo tardarme yo tampoco – dijo con voz ansiosa

- Oh no – dijo con desilusion

- Oh es cierto? Estas bien? – dijo Molly aferrandose a Ginny

- Si mama, estoy perfecta – dijo dandole unas palmaditas en la espalda

Molly la arrastro hasta un sofa, Harry y Arthur las siguieron

- Pero como paso?

- Solo… paso – dijo simplemente y recordo el beso de Harry – no se preocupen, ya estoy bien y las cosas han vuelto a la normalidad

- Pues es genial… - dijo Arthur con tono optimista – lo unico que teniamos que hacer es regresar a Londres, es ridiculo, si nos hubieran dejado aquí todo esto hubiera llevado menos tiempo

- Vamos cariño, no pensemos en eso

- Tienes razón, va a ser Navidad

Molly se paro con repentina angustia

- Oh va a venir tanta gente! Los Lupin, Los Granger, Ojo-Loco…

- Calma mama – le dijo Ginny – te ayudaremos

- Tu tambien vendras, no querido?

- Claro señora Weasley – le dijo Harry – lo mas correcto es que pase ese dia con… mi novia

- Oh que lindo, traeras a tu novia? – dijo inocentemente

- Ay mama! En serio que a veces te pones…

Cuando Harry regreso a su departamento, Ron y Hermione lo esperaban sentados muy tranquilitos en la sala

- Vaya… se dieron una ducha de agua fria? – dijo el moreno con sarcasmo

- Algo asi – dijo Ron con tono digno

Hermione le dirigio una mirada de advertencia antes de volverse hacia Harry

- Hablaron?

- Si – dijo torciendo la sonrisa

- Y?

- Pense que iba a odiarme, pero no, fue como… como si me hubiera extrañado todo este tiempo

- No se como se te pudo haber ocurrido eso – le dijo Ron – es estupido

Hermione asintio a las palabras de su novio, Harry se encogio de hombros

- Lo importante es que… estamos juntos

- Juntos en que aspecto? – le dijo Hermione

- Juntos como tu y Ron

Hermione le sonrio, y Ron parecio como si le hubiera golpeado un bate solo antes de sonreir tambien. Sin embargo con tono de orgullo dijo

- Pues… no tan juntos como Hermione y yo

- De que hablas? – dijo examinandolos

- De que me voy a mudar con Ron – dijo ella

- QUE? – exploto – Mama te va a matar, es decir, Jane te va a matar! Y tu padre! Oh te golpeara Ron, no lo conoces, es muy protector, te sacara las tripas con esas herramientas que usa en el consultorio! Y te quitara los dientes sin anestesia! Y te sacara un ojo como a ese chico que se atrevio a tomarle la mano…

- QUE? – dijo Ron con nerviosismo

- Solo bromeaba – dijo Harry riendo al tiempo que Hermione le pegaba en el brazo – me alegro por ustedes

- Diablos Harry – dijo Ron agarrandose el pecho – no juegues con eso…

Harry le dio una palmada en la espalda y Hermione instintivamente abrazo a los dos por el cuello

- Puedo unirme?

Ginny acababa de aparecer, Harry extendio su brazo y ella se acomodo ahí, se quedaron los cuatro abrazados, listos para empezar de nuevo, los cuatro juntos, como si nada hubiera pasado.

* * *

Se que he tardado dos semanas, pero bueno, finalmente aqui esta, el siguiente capitulo sera el final. Lo terminare antes de que lleguen esos dias en que todo sera acerca de Harry Potter, acaso pueden creer que en pocos dias el final se develara??? Parecia que nunca iba a llegar. Pasando a esta historia que tambien ya casi termina, espero que lo haya entretenido un poco, muchas gracias por sus reviews, a todos y cada uno de ustedes, me han dejado reviews bastante alentadores. Muchas gracias y besos. Reviews!!! 


	13. Fin

CAPITULO 13

El dia de Nochebuena todos estaban obligados a ayudar a la señora Weasley al arreglo de la casa, Fred y George enfundados en gruesos abrigos quitaban la nieve de la entrada, pero cuando estaba lista jugaban a aventarse bolas de nieve y de nuevo quedaba regada por todos lados. Fleur con desgana ayudaba con la comida, Ron, Ginny, Hermione y Harry ponian girnarldas por toda la casa, y cada pareja aprovechaba el momento cuando pasaban debajo de un muerdago.

- No cabremos aquí con tanta gente

Se quejo Molly mientras miraba comoCharlie y Bill ponian mesas y sillas, Charlie se volteo hacia ella

- Eso lo hara mas acogedor mama

- Si, no te preocupes – le dijo Bill

Arthur envolvia mágicamente regalos para todos, ansioso de terminar para poder poner en marcha esa radio muggle y ver si captaba la señal de radio magica. Cerca del mediodia comieron rapidamente un cuenco de sopa caliente, solo 20 minutos de descanso antes de seguir con el trabajo de navidad.

- Ire a cambiarme – le dijo Harry lleno de hojitas en el cabello

- Volveras pronto? – le dijo Ginny quitando el exceso de su cabello

- Solo ire a bañarme y a verme presentable

- Oh tu siempre estas guapo – le dijo melosa – Yo tambien me voy a poner bonita para ti

- Mas? – dijo pasandole un mechon de cabello detrás de la oreja – eso es imposible

Ella sonrio y a Harry le parecio que se veia muy infantil con el pelo lleno de hojas de guirnalda y la nariz manchada de hollin, los ojos cafes relucientes de tranquilidad y las mejillas sonrosadas.

- Eso dices porque ya se lo que buscas – le dijo apuntandolo con el dedo

Harry torcio la boca y se encogio de hombros juguetonamente

- Bueno por ahora solo un beso – dijo el – ya veremos que pasa después…

Ginny se puso de puntitas y le dio un fugaz beso pues Charlie entro a la habitación cargando un mueble

- Nos vemos al rato

Le dijo el antes de ir hacia la chimenea y desaparecer, en su departamento Hermione ya estaba limpia y se secaba el cabello con la varita hechando vapor

- Me adelante un poco para evitar la pelea por la ducha –le dijo ella con simpatia

El le sonrio agradecido y la miro con nostalgia

- Que? – le dijo ella extrañada

- Es que… pensar que dentro de poco te iras… es triste

- Ay Harry – hizo un puchero – no pensemos en eso, no quiero pensar en cosas tristes

- Sin ti… sin ti todo hubiera sido muy triste, me alegro que hayamos estado juntos todo este tiempo, todo ese tiempo que solo nos tuvimos el uno al otro, gracias por recibirme en tu casa, con tus maravillosos padres, por covertirte en mi hermana…

- Oh Harry! – se avalanzo hacia el con los ojos llenos de lagrimas – Gracias a ti tambien… me hubiera derrumbado si los hubiera perdido a todos…

- Lo bueno es que ya los recuperamos – dijo acariciandole el cabello – y uno de ellos te lleva de mi lado

- Siempre estare para ti, lo sabes

- Y yo para ti – le sonrio aun sin soltarla – lo que me tranquiliza es que al menos te dejo en buenas manos

- Yo pienso lo mismo… quiza luego Ginny se venga a vivir para aca – dijo son una sonrisa

- WO-WO – dijo separandose de ella a la defensiva – dame un poco de tiempo…

- Para que te haces… - dijo burlona – la adoras

- Eso no te lo puedo negar

Hermione sonrio y volvieron a abrazarse una vez mas

- Tu varita sigue aventando vapor – le dijo el

- Oh perdon

- Al principio era reconfortante pero luego me quemo el trasero

Ella rio y el fue directo a arreglarse para tener una navidad de esas que extrañaba tanto, en la madriguera.

En la noche los invitados a la nueva madriguera llegaron a montones, la casa estaba llena de ruido, platicas, risas, gritos de jubilo, tintineo de copas llendo y viniendo.

- Yo insisto en que ella todavía es una niña – decia el Sr Granger a regañadientes con Molly

- Y yo estoy mas que de acuerdo con usted, la noticia nos ha tomado por sorpresa

- Estaran bien – dijo Jane en tono apaciguador

- Yo nunca dejare de ver a mi niña como una niña – afirmo Arthur – sin embargo… sabemos que los hijos son prestados

Asintieron mientras veian a Ron con Hermione, el le pasaba un brazo por el hombro y reian por algo que les decia Fred. Ginny trataba de poner atención a la animada platica de Tonks mientras veia a Harry que estaba aprisionado en los brazos de Fleur que lo felicitaba por su regreso con Ginny, este se veia un poco atontado.

No les quedo otra que cenar por turnos, era demasiada gente, Harry saboreo en años su primer comida navideña Weasley, cuando Molly los atiborraba con comida, Fred y George hacian volar luces de colores por las habitaciones, haciendo que alguna que otra vez se incendiara el arbol de navidad, Remus con gesto aburrido lo apagaba y arreglaba.

Pasada la medianoche todos abrieron los regalos, al haber tanta gente no es exageración decir que habia cientos.

- Feliz navidad – le dijo Ginny

- Feliz navidad para ti tambien – le dijo Harry abrazandola y depositando un beso en su frente

- Tengo un regalo extra para ti, pero que nadie lo vea

Harry tomo la tarjeta que Ginny le extendia de forma confidencial, Harry volteo hacia los lados para asegurarse

- Vale por un… - Harry leyo en silencio a medida de que se iba sonrojando de sobremanera – oh

Volteo a ver a Ginny quien ya se habia ido y la vio con cara de inocente platicando con Tonks, Harry con las manos temblorosas se guardo muy bien la tarjetita que Ginny le habia dado

- Que haces? – le dijo Ron hablandole y provocandole un sobresalto

- N-nada, cuanto tiempo tienes aquí?

- Acabo de llegar – dijo sin entender

- Oh bien, y Hermione?

Ron se encogio de hombros, como si no supiera o le importara, pero habia evitado la mirada de Harry, este que lo conocia demasiado bien volteo a todos lados y no la encontro, finalmente la vio bajando por las escaleras con la misma cara de inocencia que tenia Ginny en esos momentos

- Son unos… - le dijo Harry en voz baja – no puedo creerlo, en casa de tus padres… con un monton de gente aquí…Que te pareceria que yo fuera con tu hermana y..?

- Te mato – lo corto – esta casa la respetas

- Hipócrita!

Ron se alejo haciendole una ultima seña de advertencia a Harry que se quedo ahí parado mientras Hermione iba hacia el

- Te ves contenta… satisfecha diria yo – dijo sarcásticamente

Ella se sonrojo y se paso un rizo por detrás de su oreja con nerviosismo

- No se porque lo dices…

- Aquí, en la madriguera, llena de gente… los Weasley y tus padres… deben tener la mente torcida

- Ay mira ni te hagas, que antes de que Ginny te diera esa tarjeta me pregunto si estaba bien redactada

Harry maldijo por lo bajo lo abierta que podia ser su novia

- Si pero… nosotros somos mas discretos…

- Bueno ya ya – lo apaciguo – es lo unico loco que he hecho en algunos años y tu me das un sermón. Te queria avisar que Ron y yo iremos a la casa de campo de mis papas, lo que te deja el apartamento para ti solo hasta mañana a mediodia, asi que… diviertete y cuidate

- Oh… gracias por avisar

- Y por favor, no toquen mis cosas

- Como crees? – dijo sin entender – acaso ustedes…? AY LOS VOY A MATAR!!!

- Shhh – le dio un manotazo – callate si, lave tus sabanas…

Hermione se alejo de ahí y fue directo hacia Ron, a Harry no le quedo otra que tragarse su coraje. Seguro que si el hubiera hecho eso Hermione lo mataba no sin antes darle el sermón de su vida. Muy entrada la madrugada Harry fue a su departamento solo, Ginny tenia que escaparse por la chimenea en cuanto pudiera.

Estaba profundamente dormido cuando un beso en la sien lo desperto, y ahí la vio, mirandolo con ternura

- Vamos Harry – le dijo suavemente – a la cama

Harry asintio completamente aturdido, y la siguió, pateando en el camino sus zapatos, ella lo guiaba de la mano

- Es muy tarde? – le pregunto el

- Solo paso una hora, pero es que en la casa todos traian mucha energia todavía, por eso no me habia escapado

- No te meteras en problemas verdad?

- No, cerre mi cuarto muy bien, ya saben que no pueden despertarme porque me pongo de un humor de los mil demonios, ademas no lo haran, en navidad siempre me han dejado dormir hasta que yo quiera

Harry no supo como pero se metio en la cama, aun asi adormilado atrajo a Ginny hacia el

- Me alegra que ya estes aquí

- Solo me tarde una hora – le dijo ella sonriendo

- No me refiero solo a eso… me alegra tenerte de vuelta, fueron muchos años sabes…

- Y los que nos quedan…

- Te amo sabes? - le dijo el

- Y yo a ti

Harry y Ginny nunca volvieron a alejarse, y los momentos juntos se volvieron inolvidables.

FIN

* * *

Hola a todos, tarde mucho, lo se, pero me enferme y me fue imposible continuar la historia. Aqui lesdejo el ultimo capitulo de esta historia, aunque se que es chiquito no lo puedo alargar mas pues como muchos de ustedes me dedicare a leer HP7. Espero que hayan disfrutado esta historia y seguimos leyendonos. Les deseo una feliz lectura del ultimo libro de la saga, estoy segura que lo disfrutaremos, Besos a todos! 


End file.
